Prestige Noir
by mayfairmarybeth
Summary: Summary  Bella is at a sexual cross road in her life. she has Paul who wants her as his submissive, there's Felix and Demitri want her to be there dominatrix  And then here's Edward who wants a relationship.What will she choose? Lemon & BDSM content
1. Chapter 1 Summary

Summary

Bella is at a sexual cross road in her life. she has Paul who wants her to be his submissive, there's Felix and Demitri want her to be there dominatrix also neither one would be sad to see the other one go. And then here's Edward who is just looking to be with her in an romantic capacity. What will she choose?


	2. Chapter 1 Graduation

Chapter 1 Graduation

Here I am at my graduation gazing around smoking a cigarette waiting for the time to go up and receive my diploma. I am graduating 2 years early with a master in Engineering technology directly related to A.I and a master in business management. I have been sitting here for 2 hours waiting to give my valedictorian speech. I scan the crowd casually looking for Paul. And out of the corner of my eye I see him. His olive skin colour, wearing Oakley sun glasses, messy short thick black hair, broad shoulders in a delicious Black pine strip Gucci suit, and kissable lips that I haven't had the pleasure of tasting. He notices me and removes his sunglasses and revealing his dazzling bright, dreamy hazel eyes with his lustrous smile that sends shivers down my spine. I can't believe that our 'arrangement' has lasted three. And it all started with me walking into Prestige Noir.

During exam week I felt like I needed some kind of relief. Now don't get me wrong I am a attractive female with long wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and curves in all the right places. But I didn't have time that is need do have a relationship and I was not a one night stand type. So I thought the best thing to do was get a small vibrator. And the closest sex story was called Prestige Noir. I could not believe what I seen when I walked in. There where things that a small town girl didn't know existed. I knew about some sexual devices but here they had things like shackles, handcuffs, benches with holes though them, collars and leashes. I was looking at something called a flogger (whip) when I hear someone ask me if I need any help. When I turn around I was in aww of this Native American man with short think black hair.

He looked bored. Not happy with my presence. So I put my head down so I didn't have to make eye contact. I notice he stiffens so I back up and clear my throat. "What do people do with all this stuff?" waving me hand in the air at the shelves of varies items. I take a chance to peak at him there was something about his demeanour that has changed. It was like he was dominant all of a sudden. "Well the top would us these varies items to punish the bottom." What? He must have gotten the point that I didn't know what he was talking about cause. "The top is the person who dominates and the bottom is the person who is submissive during the time of ... Play"

"Play what?" he smirked up at me but his demeanour didn't change. "D & S" I waited for him to explain. He laughed and I blush and up my head back down. "Dominance and Submission relationships" he went on to explain the lifestyle and took the time to show me and explain the different types of equipment. We spent about 2 ½ hours. "How would one go about trying something like this out?" he gave me a long look up and down "how about we have coffee."

He said he would be right back and this is the first time I noticed his clothes he was wearing a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt with dress shoes. He looked to well dressed to work in this kind of store. When he retired he told me his name is Paul I told him my name was Bella.

There was a coffee shop around the corner I kept my head down as we walked. "So what did your boss say when you told him you were going of a coffee?" as we took our seats. He laughs "I am the boss actually the CEO of about 45 BDSM stores across North America. I was just going over some paper work for the store when I saw you." I chock on my coffee "I am so sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I hope I am not keeping you from getting work done."

"Not at all, one of the best things about coming in to the different stores in to help people to pursue the lifestyle and enlighten them by answering there questions. I my self participate in this type of play." I was shocked. He was very well dressed and I would never have guess if I seen him walking down the street he was into that kind of stuff.

He noticed my shock and laughed "just because I am a wealthy and powerful business man doesn't mean that I don't have my moment but in my relationships I am the Dom. I have some power issues. "Actually I am looking for a sub. And I think that you may just be what I am looking for."

I was intrigued this is a whole new thing for me. He went on to ask me questions. I told him about how I don't have any family since my parents died my last year of high school in a car accident a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and they didn't have a chance so I put all my time into my studies and did nothing else. I told him I am going to Massachusetts Inst of Technology on a full scholarship to get my masters in engineering with a minor in business management. Was on the deans list and hoping to be the valedictorian which I shouldn't have a problem because of the scholarships I didn't have to work and was able to put all my times into my studies. He told me about him self how it all started with one store and he made sure he got everything that a couple could want to enjoy this kind of play things that other store don't carry. Then over the last 6 years his business had boomed. He is the process of opening a few stores in Europe. Telling me about special party that are my invite only and how a lot of powerful people enjoy the D &s lifestyle. Then he asked me the million dollar question "are you interested?" and with out even thinking I said yes.

The first year was spent teaching me how to be a sub. We had our contract soft and hard limits and his expectations of me. He introduced me to different things for punishment and pleasure and was patient and caring. Then he asked me to move in. I accepted but we agree that if the collar was not on then he wasn't my master he was Paul. The house was amazing. He had 2 master bedrooms with master bathroom, 8 guest rooms, 4 additional bathrooms, kitchen with everything a person could want, game room, TV room, a library, indoor and out door pool, sitting room, 2 offices, tennis courts, a gym, a garage with expensive cars, and the Toy Box

The toy room is where we did most of our D &s play. Shackles, handcuffs, whips, queening stools , spanking benches, leashes, bed. And more! I had the other master bedroom. It has a two door entrance that opens to a sky blue sitting room with lavender couch, love seat and coffee table. I took out the big screen tv and but a shelf in with my favourite books and my textbooks. I also have a computer desk to do my home work and for my laptop even though I do my homework in my office. Then you walk though another door and you see a king size canopy bed with lavender bed spread with matching pillow and sky blue walls on the left side of the bed is the walk in closet already stocked and organized. On the right side of the bed is the master bath. It had a pink marble counter top and floor with a shower and a separate Jacuzzi tub. When I would come on the weekend I would stay in one of the lower guest rooms I have always wondered why I wasn't staying there.

Living with Paul was a lot different then seeing him on the weekends. There was a staff of 11 at the house and I was in charge when he was on business. He was always giving me money to buy my self things and for food. He refused to accept and money for anything keeps saying I am a student to just work on my studies. To the out side world we were just another everyday couple but there was more to us. We have a vary intense and trusting relationship there is no one I trust more or who's opinion I valued. He was there in every way he would proof read my essays, even if he was away on business I could call him anytime. He had been away on business a lot trying to get the paper work through to open the stores in Europe and was only home about a week a month and I got lonely. So I bought two puppies 6 months after I moved in. Rottweiler's a boy named Lestat and a female named Akasha. They slept with me at night and were vary protective when Paul wasn't home.

Two years after we met he wanted me to move in to his room. I politely declined. I didn't feel that way about Paul he was a great master always vary attentive when he was home but that is why one of my hard limits it kissing on the lips that's to personal for me. I liked how relationship the way it was like two room mates except when my collar on. He was disappointed and was looking for more. But he respected my decision and said he would take what he could get.

So here I am 3 years later from my first meeting with Paul at my graduation bored out of my mind playing with the collar that Paul gave me last night that had rubies around it and Paul being supportive as always. Even postponed his trip so that he could be there for support, since my parents are dead and I had no other family to be there for me.

But things have changed in the last 24 hours in a way I would never have predicted. And I know that my time with Paul is now limited. And that once I remove the collar I will never be putting it back on for a lone time if ever again and that the arrangement is about to change all because of one person and his name is James.


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

Chapter 2: The Party

**It the night before I graduate and Paul is hosting a ****Prestige Noir**** party to celebrate the 5 stores that will be opening in Europe he has been working the last 3 years on this project and now they are up and running. I decided on the midnight ****REDUX CHARLES CHANG- LIMA Lace-Sleeve Gown that is Off-the-shoulder neckline with scalloped trim. ****Black lace half sleeves and bust Black banded waist. Boned zip corset. Flared skirt with extended back mini train. With ****Manolo Blahnik Lace-Up Cut out Boot.**

I was just finishing getting ready in my room when I hear a knock on the door. "Come in" Paul walks in looking gorgeous as always wearing his a black pine strip Giorgio Armani suit, and is carrying a blue box. "You look like a vision as always Bella. I have a special gift for you." I turn around to look him in the eyes and all I can see is the love he has for me and I feel guilty for not returning his affection. "We have been together so long now Bella and so many things have happen in the past 3 years and now you are done university and I opened the stores. The celebration tonight is very important to me and I would love you to wear this tonight."

He handed me the box and I open it with a gasp it is a collar with rubies all around it 10 in all. "This is too much I cant except this you do too much for me already." His face got a little dark like when he gets mad "you can accept it and you will. Come stand in front of me so I can collar you now." There was no point in arguing with him when he got 'the voice' going. So I got down on my hands and knee and started crawling towards him. Once I was sitting in front of him a sat on my knees and waited with my head down. "Raise your head Bella and look me in the eyes" I do as I am told "with this collar you recognize me as your master. And while this collar is on you are mine and no one else." He puts the collar on and does it up. "Stand Bella" I put my head down "be down stairs in ten" I smile "yes master" then he leaves with out another word. I take one last look in the mirror grab my purse and head down stairs with 4 minutes to spare and kneeling by the front door with my head down. "Come" he says and he is going out the door to the limo. This is one of the bigger parties about 5000 people will be attending. It will be held at a banquette hall down town one of the few building that has no windows to show what is going on inside. These parties can be much and with the upper class attendance people don't like to have picture of themselves in compromising positions.

We arrive about 1 hour later there was a line of cars waiting to drop off the guests. Security checking people's invitations and marking them off as they go through then there is a metal detector and a pat down before you are permitted to enter. Most of the men were carrying bags of toys and outfits are my guess. The security guards are given a list and know what items are permitted and what one are not and know what they look like. Paul puts a lot of time and thoughts in to these events. While we are waiting I decide to find out the plans for tonight. "May I speak master?" , the look he gives me is of adoration, "you may."

"What will be going on tonight?" he smiled "first we will be visiting and saying hi to the guest. After everyone arrives we are going to have dinner then I'll give my speech thanking everyone. After that there will be time to 'play' there are 8 viewing booths a dungeon has a queening stool, bed and a spanking bench , kitchen has a counter, a table ,and chairs, one for whipping which will have 25 different whip, paddles and flogger which will also have a bench, shackles attached to the ceiling and wall , one for more then one sub which has a bed, two wall shackles, and two benches, then I have one with a St. Andrews Cross, whips and floggers , one has a cage a large and small one, the pony one that has a cart that the sub pulls, and the restraint one that has a bed and different types of bonding devices. Then there will be 5 rooms that are for private use. Each station will have a time paper will people will have to sign up. I know how you don't like to be put on display so we will not be doing the booths tonight. There will also be a table with items for sale and our new catalogue. We are going to walk around and you have permission to watch if that pleases you."

Well this is going to be interesting ,the anticipation is killing me. We are final in side. Paul tells me to get a drink and visit but reminds me to be respectful, he going to go and check how everything is running and he would join me soon. I start walking around and find Jessica. She is tiny, with blue eyes but her wild, curly dark brown hair makes up for the fact. This is her first relationship with a Dom she used to do a scene or two but never long term. She has just become the sub of a lawyer named Mike this is her second party. "Hey jess, how is life treating you?" she turns and smiles at me and gives me a hug. I remember the first party, she was so scared. I asked Paul if I could go and talk to her to make her more comfortable. Of course he said yes so I made it my job to help her feel as comfortable as possible. I introduced her to the other subs. And we have stayed in touch over the last 4 months. "Good I am getting everything down thanks for the pointer. Only got punished 3 times in the last 4 months." With a big smile "So how are u and Paul doing?" the conversation went on like such. Paul returned and started talking to mike who is jesses Dom a really nice guy but not my type. He had washed out blue eyes with pale blond spiky hair. Paul and I made a few laps around the room its amazing how he knows everyone name and what they do. The best thing about being a sub is that you don't have to remember any of this and don't speak till you're spoken to.

It is time for dinner, so we took our sets we had a private table so it was just us. He was asking me what I thought of people and about how my time was going. Dinner started with a lobster cream soup, and then came escargot in a mushroom cap with cheese melted over, then lamb chops broccoli and rice, then for desert is turtle cheese cake. Next was his speech. He talks about his how happy he is to now have shops open in London, Paris, Berlin, Amsterdam, and Munich. Then went on to thanks certain people that made this possible for him, then final what he sees happening in the future. That's when he announces that I am going to become a partner in Prestige Noir shops and that without my support this would not have been possible. I was blown away I never expected this at all. After that he explains the booths and the rules of play. Finally says thank you to everyone and to have safe responsible fun.

I am still in shock by the time he makes it back to the table and give me a hug "this is your graduation present from me. The business is getting to big just for me to manage and there's no one I trust besides you." I didn't even notice I was crying until he wiped away the tears. "Now is not the time for this, so go clean up and I'll wait for you here. Mike has the paper work to make this official we will sign it when you come back out." "Yes master." I went to the bathroom to think about this about what just happened I haven't even official graduated yet and I am already a partner in a multi million dollar business. I couldn't hold back the smile that was across my face. This is going to be the beginning of a great new chapter in my life. So I walked out the bathroom to be congratulating me. I made my way back to Paul and Mike was standing there with the contract. "Congratulations Bella." I smiled at Mike "thank you sir." After the paper work is signed we mingled a little "master may I go and look at the stands of items for sale?" "Yes you may Bella if there's anything you want put it on my tab." I smile "Thank you master." The sex toy selling booth was on the other side of the room. I was looking at the flogger simulated barb wire leather tails. I think this would be something I would love to try. "Well hello there young lady how is your evening going?"I smile and turn "Good sir."

This man had light brown hair with the lightest blue eyes I have ever seen "My name is James but sir is fine." I smiled and turned my back to him but he just kept talking and I started to feel uncomfortable. "Are you planning on using any of the booths this evening because I would differently love to watch?" I turned back around try to still smile but it was working to well. "No sir not this evening." There was something about the way he was looking at me like I was his pray. "Well maybe I can talk you in to a private show." Then he grabbed my arm hard that I winced. "I am sorry sir I already have a master." And tried to get out of his grip but he just tightened his grip on my arm "I wasn't asking, that was an order do you understand I have no problem in punishing you." What happened next I never expected all of a sudden I seen red and lost I picked up the flogger with simulated barb wire leather tails and turned to James "you are not my master I am yours and you will get on yours knees NOW!" He looked shocked at my demeanour change but he wasn't ready to back down yet. "You will not talk to me like that you are a sub." Then I whip him with the flogger his eyes are wide "I maybe a sub but I am not yours do not make me ask you again." His demeanour changed as well he became submissive and got on his knees. This is the first time I noticed Paul standing there stunned watching me but not stopping me and I didn't want him to stop me. I turn my attention back to James who has his head down waiting for order. I have never felt this powerful this is something deep in side that felt right. Paul and I never switched roles I was always the sub he was always the Dom.

But this is something better then I could ever expect. Then I look at my arm I have 5 bruises on my arm where his hand had been. "Look what you did to my arm." He didn't move "LOOK AT IT!" I yelled he did "now for that kind of action you will be punished for every bruise you will get 5 lashings." I noticed one of rooms was free the whipping booth I smiled. "COME in the booth in the centre of the room with your back facing me." He got up and looked at me he looked infuriated so I wiped him "I never told you to look at me." He his head down and started walking towards the booth the crowed separated as we walked I knew Paul wasn't far behind me.

James stood up in the middle of the room and I attached to the ceiling shackles to his arms so that there extended and he is displayed for me nicely. "Now after each lashing you will count and say thank you mistress. If you miss one then we start form the beginning do you understand?", without hesitation, "Yes", I wiped him. "Yes what!", this may take a while I thought to myself, "yes mistress", I smiled this was such a rush, more then being a sub. "Very good." And then I started and he counts and after every wipe he said thank you mistress. After 25 I released his arms and not planning on doing any after care, told him to turn around "now get the fuck out of my face NOW!" he looked at me one more time before he walked away. Holy fucking shit that was the greatest experience of my life. I could feel the smile on my face to don't think I could keep being a sub... then I remembered Paul... he was behind me I dropped the flogger and kneed in front of him waiting for my punishment. "Isabella stand we are leaving now!" Oh my god I am in trouble! "Yes master." So I got up and kept my head down and followed Paul out of the banquette hall he said bye to people on the way out and stayed quite. We made it to the car and got in he said nothing to me didn't even look at me. When we got home he told me to have a bath and go to bed we have my graduation tomorrow and he walked away to his office and slammed the door. So I did what I was told took my bath then went to bed dreading what the morning will bring. He didn't take the collar off and I would not dare too.

Paul POV (when Bella leaves to check out the stand)

Bella was looking great as ever. I am hoping to talk to her after she graduates about dating again I wish that she wanted more. She was everything I wanted in a partner. And with the new collar it was amazing to know she was mine and no one else's. I may not have the title of boyfriend but she is still mine at the end of the day with my collar. I hope she finds a new toy to use I am getting hard just thinking what I will be doing to her tonight. All of a sudden there is this girl standing in front of me with her head down. I recognized her right way this is Lauren Mallory,James Ericson is her Dom. She's a pretty girl with her long blond hair and her fuck me eyes. James is a powerful man that owns 5 banks and he enjoys coming to these parties for the past year. I didn't pay her any mind. And went back to my conversation at the new stores and what my next step is slowly making my way over to my woman. Thats when i hear it "I am sorry sir but I already have a master." It was Bella my Bella someone is with my Bella. My blood was boiling. "I wasn't asking, that was an order do you understand I have no problem in punishing you.", I knew that voice it was James. He has no right to punish my Bella never mind talk to her like that. By the time I made it over I stopped dead in my tracks there was my Bella but she didn't look like my Bella. This was a new Bella and she looked dangerous I never seen her like this. She looked like a... Dom.

In these few seconds I realized that she was liking this. This is not good I am going to lose her because she is enjoying this to much. Now she is yelling about bruises... what the hell is she is talking about. Now she just whipped him! Now they are walking towards one of the booths. I follow I don't know what to do with the look on her face I can see she is enjoying the power. Now think Paul what dose this mean for your future. Are you going to switch roles with her ... could I become the sub again...no it's not what I am looking for. I realize that she shackled him to the ceiling and starts to whipping him. He is saying 'thank you' mistress after each one holy shit. The worst part is this is hot and I am getting turned on. I had to stop my self from stroking my now large member. I can see she is excitement she is getting from this. Would she now be happy being my sub after experiencing it first hand? Well maybe she would consider a real relationship but is it possible for me to be happy not having a sub... and how about this need she is going to have to be the Dom of the partnership. I can't have someone like that. I think I am going to have to end this with her. But it hurts the thought of having to do that, she has been my world for years now. My friend, my lover, my sub...my girl.

"Now get the fuck out of my face NOW!" Bella says. He gives her one more look before he walks way. I can see the look in her eyes and I know that I have lost her. After we leave we will never be the same. Then she makes eye contact with me her smile is gone, she drops the flogger and turns around to face me but keeps her head down. She walks towards me and knees in front of me waiting. I am still so in shock I don't know what to do...I have to leave. I am angry I want to punish her so that she can't sit all week "Bella stand we are leaving now!" "Yes master" she stands up keeping her head down and staying behind me. I say we have to go to a few people on our way out. I am so angry I have to end this and that I am not good enough for her anymore. I know I can't punish her because I am too angry and I could seriously hurt her. I didn't say anything to her until we got home I tell her to take a bath and go to bed. I didn't take the collar off because I know that this well be the last time she will ever wear it as my sub. I turn around and go into my office and slam the door. First thing I have to do is find out what happen. So I need to talk to the guy who was working at the booth. I talk to Brian. He was the guy sell the items and seen everything. By the end of the call I was pissed how dare James put his hands on my Bella. Now she is ruined she will never be my Bella again. So I did the only thing I could do grabbed the whiskey bottle from in my desk. Filled the glass and cried, falling a sleep on my desk. Tomorrow is going to be the hardest day of my life.


	4. Chapter 4 After Graduation

**Chapter 3 After Graduation**

After the graduation ceremony is the after celebration. I quickly find Paul, who is not looking happy until he sees me. But the smile doesn't touch his eyes ,this is not good. I hope we can get past this. I approach him and he takes my hand and rubs circles in it. I go to speak but he stops me "now is not the time or place for this. We will deal with it when we get home until then enjoy your party you have earned it." Kissing my hand and walking to get some wine, I did just that I had fun. We went around and I introduced him to my professor as my boyfriend of 3 years. How else do you explain such a relationship? We stayed for about 2 hours getting my picture taken things like that. Then we politely excused ourselves. We all made pleasant conversation on our way home but he never made eye contact with me. "When we get home I think we need a glass of wine and then we will talk about what this means for us." He said with a sad voice. "Yes master." That's when he makes eye contact with me looking deep in thought. He took a deep breath then he reaches be hide me and removes the collar and hands it to me, then sits back and says nothing.

When we arrive home before we get out of the car Paul turns to me and says, "I am going to take a quick shower then we will have a glass of wine and talk." And Sam opened the door and Paul steps out and walks inside. I sat for a few minutes , ' Just breathe no matter what happens I'll be fine there's no point in getting worked up when you don't know what's going to happen'. So I got out of the car and went up to my room and decided a shower was in order. Taking my time there is no need to rush one way or another the conversation is going to happened. When I was dressed into a pink and purple sundress and made it down stairs to find Paul I knew he would be in the library because that's where we are going to talk. In stand in the too take Paul in all his glory. He's wearing silk pyjamas with his house coat on probably with no shirt. He looked deep in thought drinking a glass of red wine, I almost didn't want to disturb him.

I took the seat next to him and waited. But I knew the reason I waited is because I didn't know what to say. "Bella I love you and I want you to know this is a safe space and I want you to talk me and be honest. The most important component of this type of relationship is trust, do you trust me?" Looking deep into my eyes, "of course I do Paul!", with out hesitation. He smiled "I know what happened last night and I think that we both know this is going to change us. So I think that we should be together as an actual normal couple at least give it a chance." He looked so hopeful but I really wanted to try out the new life. "Could we maybe switch every once and a while?" once I seen he's face fall I knew the answer. "It's really not what I feel conformable doing any more. I really never liked being a sub." Never losing eye contact "I loved it Paul, The way it made me feel was amazing and I would like to experience it again, multiple times actually." I smile remembering everything about it and I start rubbing my legs together to get the friction I need. His face fell I knew it was over I loved Paul but not that way."Paul lets just forget about the contact and I won't become a partner because we both know this isn't going to work out for us at least not right now." I stand up and start pacing around the library. "Also maybe I should move out if this isn't going to work any more I would feel like I am taking advantage of you." He looked like he was in shock the horror. He stood up and grabbed my shoulders to stop me from pacing and to make eye contact with him. "Wait one minute what does the arrangement we have got to do with the partner ship and moving out? Just wait a minute." He pulled me into his body for a tight hug speaking into my hair, "I trust you with all my heart and I believe that no matter how or when the relationship ended I could still count on you I love and trust you implicitly. You have always cared for other you volunteer any chance you get. You go to the park to pick up garbage to make sure it safe for kids to play for Christ sakes." And I look up and see everything he was talking about in the way he looked at me.

I pull back "all that means nothing it doesn't make me feel any less lost or the pain of the past go way all I can do is my share to make this a better place. But last night I felt alive and I want it again but I need you to stand behind me because If I don't have you, I have no one Paul you are it. I feel guilty because of everything you have done for me and once again you do everything you wont even let me pay a bill for fuck sacks." I realize wine isn't going to do it tonight so I moved away from Paul and went to the bar to get the bottle of gray goose and the cranberry juice. I decide to do two shots before pouring my self a double. "I feel helpless the way I depend on you and you want more and I am not willing to give it to you but you give me everything. I feel like I will never make it up to you." Wiping my eyes damn I am crying. He walks over to me taking my drink out of my hand and just cuddled me I don't know how long. "Would you like to sleep in my bed and just cuddle and pretend everything is ok? And then we will work everything out tomorrow." I smiled and nodded I knew that he would stick behind me now no matter what we would get through this together. So he takes my hand and leads me up stairs where he takes off his rob and lies down. I decide to sleep naked so I take off my sundress and climb under the covers and just let him hold me.

I woke up at 7 Paul was still sleeping and had a tight grip on me so I tried to move with out waking him. Went to change in to a gray jogging suit with white running shoes for a run to start the morning in a positive way forty-five minutes later went in to my room and took a shower decide to wear a pair of black dress paints and a white dress shirt, then headed downstairs to get breakfast. Went to the dinning room Paul is already there wearing a Dolce and Gabbana Classic black suit with a white dress shirt sitting at the table reading the newspaper drinking coffee. Sam came out with my tea and our breakfast. "Thank you Sam!" he nodded and walked away. Paul looked like he wanted to get down to business and gestured for me to start eating, "Ok today I make arrangements for some resumes so you can hire an assistant for yourself and I also will spend the next three weeks training you so you knew what your responsibilities in this business are. Then I was thinking the last week we will work on getting you a sub. When you have a sub and are all settled I will be going to Europe to check how everything is going so I am more or less leaving you to run everything here." I nodded but inside I felt a little hurt, "was this the plan all along to leave me here to run things while your away?" he looked deep in thought, "to be honest I was hoping you would come with me but I see that this is not going to happen and looking back I realize that I was hoping this would make you be with me forever." I reached out to take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze and a smile. "I am still your friend Paul and I will be here no matter what." He smiled "I know that. Finish up your food we have alot of work ahead of us."

Over the next 3 weeks we have been busy. Paul is trying to get everything in place before he leaves. He plans on being back in about 6 months unless I really need something. I now have an assistant named Rosalie Hale. She is very charming women that can turn into a Rottweiler at any given moment. She is tall with long wavey blond hair with the most amazing violent eyes. Everyone in the same room takes a self-esteem hit. But I loved her she took all the attention away from me so what's not to love I hate being in the centre of attention. Also she is in a D/s relationship so she is familiar with the life style and is not judgemental. She Dom is named Emmett McCarty I have never had the pleasure of meeting him yet but she is over the moon with him. One of my biggest responsibilities was deciding where to open new store. While also making sure any high profile customers where happy so I had a lot of business meetings and dinner to make sure I had there support and money to back up the plans. Also I had to make time to check to make sure the already existing store were still functioning and that the profit margin is acceptable. Now looking back I don't see how Paul had time for me at all I am out the door by 7 in the morning and then home sometimes by 9 at night, but Paul said that it will slow down soon. Tonight is the night that Paul promised we would talk about getting me a sub because he has to leave in a week. He said he would feel more conformable if he knew who he was leaving me with. So it being about 10 I decide to get us out a bottle of wine and wait in the library I know that I may not be his sub any more but old habits die hard.

**Paul POV**

After I realized that Bella didn't want to be with me in any capacity unless I was willing to switch I decided to do the next best thing. Help her to find her sub and make sure I am included in contract for the affection I craved from her when I was in town maybe we wouldn't have sex but I want to be able to hold her and kiss her. All I can hope for is that one day she will come back to me and lavish me with the love I have been waiting for.

Over the last three weeks I have been trying to get her ready for my departure. I have watched her over the year but this has been different I have watched her bloom into a charismatic business woman who has men eating out of her hands me only being one of many. When she wasn't working she is at the hospital reading to palliative care. I asked her why she goes when it makes her so upset. That's when she told me something she never mentioned before "When I was 3 I started to get unexplained fevers and infections and bruises, I was diagnosed with acute lymphocytic leukemia so I spent the next 3 years in the hospital. There was this girl who would come ever week and read to us and bring gummy bears. And we all looked forward to her visit all week and it gave us hope and the strength for another day even when the chemo had you so down. And I decide that if I ever get better I would be that girl and give the children the hope they need even if it's false hope." And she walked away that's when I got on the phone to make arrangements for a portion of money we made to be donated to that wing of the hospital every year it would be I going ways gift for her.

**But tonight is the night I promised we would talk about her getting a sub. I have about 25 resumes of men. I just hope she doesn't fall in love with any one. But what can I do but be supportive. I know that she wouldn't come and get me that she would wait till I am ready. So I look at myself over in the mirror one more time I decided to dress comfortable in a Loro Paina Cashmere turtleneck sweater with 7 for All Mankind Austyn Rebourne Jeans "Come on Paul you can do this you can help make her happy this is what she wants. Stop stalling." I let out a breath and went down stairs to help the love of my life find someone else. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Invite

Chapter 5 The Invite

2 Years Later

Edwards POV

Sitting in my office going over the budget plan for the year it takes for ever. I haven't been able to concentrate. After five hours the numbers all look the same. "Mr. Cullen, Mr. Black is here to see you." I look at the schedule it doesn't say I have a meeting with Jake. "Thanks you Tanya send him in." There's a light knock on the door before Jake sticks his head in "Hey buddy!" as he walks into my office. "How are you doing Jake , I wasn't expecting you do we have a meeting?" Jake runs the human resources department 6'5, all shoulders and muscles, bronzed skin, dark hair and burning dark brown eyes. I call him FBI which stands for Fucking Big Indian "no man but I wanted to run something by you." I gestured for him to have a seat , "what's on your mind,", "Remember how I told you an old friend of mine is a partner in the Prestige Noir store." I nodded, "well there are these parties she has a few times a year and I just got my invitation and I wanted to know if you would want to come." Everyone who is into this kind of things, have heard of theses parties, but it's almost impossible to get an invitation. "Aren't these by invite only and I do not want to come as your sub." I teased him. He laughed "good one, no I was going to call her and ask her to give you an invitation. She's a really good friend when we were younger she used to make mud pies with me. But she moved away and I haven't heard from her until about a year and a half, I was in Star Bucks and she was there reading. So I spent some time checking up and once she found out I was into D/s she insisted I come. " He smiled remembering the memory. This sound like it could be fun "sure Jake sounds good." And smiles and gets ready to leave. "Ok Ill gets back to you about it. Talk to you later Eddy" I frown "don't call me Eddy my name is Edward." I say as the door closes I can hear him laughing down the hall. I hope he can get me in.

After along day of work I went home and had a glass of wine and decided to do some research about these parties. I was shocked at what I found out. Prestige Noir stores are run by two people Paul Hawkly the original founder he started it eleven years ago. He took his inheritance and opened an on line story that had rare pieces of equipment and also promised discretion. The stores became famous world wide for there range of collections. He opened one store that has multiplied. Nine years into the business he took on a partner names Isabella Swan she has taken over more or less the North America sector while Paul dose the European area. And when I looked at a picture I was drooling. She was wearing tight leather halter-top dress with 4inch heals and had a whip in her hand I was hard install. Wow what more can I say. It says they have these parties about 6 times a year and there vary exclusive the who's, who's of BD& D/s play go. They have never gotten any picture of the goings on in these parties. And when asked to comment about the parties all they say is that there isn't anything like it. Ring, ring I jump "fucking phone". I pick up my cell it Jake "Cullen" "hey there Eddy boy I just got off the phone with Bella and she said she will add you to the guest list and someone will drop off the invite tomorrow at your office."I smile big this is going to be great "thanks Jake and for the last time my name is Edward see you tomorrow." He laughs "anytime buddy." Wow Jake can pull some strings decided to have a sandwich and go to bed. And maybe I will be able to meet Bella. Maybe she will have something to offer.

The next day I was at work waiting impatiently for the invite. By one o'clock I figured that she only said yes to make Jake feel better and wasn't planning on actually sending the invitation at all. "Mr. Cullen Mr. black is here to see you." Good old Jake coming to make sure I got the invite "send him in." Jake walks in looking excited. "Did you get your invitation yet?" I shook my head. His smile fell he comes to sit down then he pulls out his phone dials a number "who are you calling." He looks at me and smiles and puts it on speaker. "Prestige Noir North America how can I direct your call?"My face went white "Miss Isabella Swan please." My eyes widened he is really calling her at work I tried to mouth no don't, but he just blow me off "Miss Isabella Swans office Angela speaking how can I help you?" "Hey Hun its Jake is Bella free?" "Hey Jake she in a meeting right now she wont be done for another two hours. Is it important?" "Of course it's important I wouldn't be calling her at work if it wasn't." I knew this wasn't important I hope she won't be mad "ok Jake can you hold on a minute." "Thanks hun." Oh my god "What are you doing Jake she's in a meeting right now? I would be pissed." He just shrugged and smiled "I have hook-ups." "Jake ill patch you though". That just made his smile bigger and he nodded. "Jake what's wrong is everything ok?" a very concerned voice asked. "Yeah of course baby girl just wanted to make sure you sent out my friends invite." There was a long pause "you pulled me out of a meeting to ask me if I sent out your friends' invitation?" I look at Jake she sounded mad but his smile just got bigger "yep that is why I called." There was another long pause then she starts to laugh. "I said I would Edward Cullen right?" I looked at him with relief she see the humour "yeah that's him." "I told Felix to take it to his office if it hasn't come yet it because he has a few things to do first. But I have to go I am trying to open a store right now. I love you Jake, take care." "Love you too my honey bunches of oats." There was a laugh and then the line went dead. I look at Jake" honey bunches of oats? What's up with that" he laughs "she keeps boxes of the shit at her work so she can eat it through out the day."

"See I told you she would send you one." I smiled "so who is Felix?", "Felix is one of her subs and Demetri is the other." "She has two?" I was shocked it didn't say that one the sit anywhere, "yeah she says one isn't good enough they have been with her for about 2 years. I think they all like together in Paul's old house. But it's not something I came out and asked her Bella is a vary private person." We talked a bit more "Mr. Cullen there's a man named Felix Giordani here to see you, he has an invitation that he has to give to you personally." I smiled, "send him in", the man that walked in was nothing what I expected he was huge. Huge doesn't even explain it, "hey Felix how have you been?", Jake gets up and shakes his hand. "not bad some shit different day Miss Swan has been busy with the new business deal not we haven't had anytime with her cant wait till Friday it going to be mint. And she called and told me how you already called her in the middle of her meeting about this said invitation. If I did shit like that I wouldn't be able to sit for a week." He smiles then Felix looked at me ,"oh yeah Felix this is Edward Cullen, Edward Felix." I extended my hand, "nice to meet you" he shakes my hand "same here, so here's the invitation and all the information you will need, are you bring someone?" I hadn't thought of that yet. "No." He nodded ok then are you planning on participating in the booths?" I looked at him puzzled; he just smiles and looks at Jake ,"you didn't tell him did you?", Jake shook his head, "I think its one of thoughts things you have to see to believe." Both men start to laugh, "what ever you say man. Mr. Cullen it's nice to meet you", "Edward please, and nice meeting you". He was half way out the door and turned around "oh Miss Swan said she can't wait to meet you." He smiled and walked out.

Friday couldn't come fast enough I was so nervous Bella in that picture is all I thought about all the things I would do to her. It didn't matter if I was sleeping, wake or working she pledged every thought. Jake and I were going to show up together with his sub Leah. My sub Tanya isn't disciplined enough to go to this kind of event. So instead of embarrassing myself, I didn't mention this to her. When Friday finally came I decided to wear a blue Gucci suit with a black dress shit and the hair well it was in its usual order of disarray. Jake decided to come and pick me up in the limo then head straight to the party. He was wear black dress pants with a white shirt, Leah was wearing a red evening gown. We arrive after eight o'clock it took us 20 minutes to get in the door. Jake got me a glass of wine, I looked around for Bella and couldn't see her any where. I am now on my second glass of wine ad I realize that these are well to do people that I didn't even know where into this kind of thing judges, lawyers, senators and a few movie stars. People who are respected no wonder no one knows what happens at these parties. All of a sudden I feel this electricity I don't know where it's coming from so I look in the direction its coming and I see her I am I hard instantly.

She walks in wearing a tight leather floor length black dress with two monstrous guys on leashes. I recognized the on being Felix the other one must be Demetri. Even if she was the Dom these men were vary possessive of her you could see it that's when Demetri made eye contact with me and he didn't look to happy about the way I was looking at her. Then our eyes meet and I had to gab something to stop my self from falling. She noticed the reaction , laughed and started to make her way over to us. Jake walked forward and gave her a hug and kissed her on the check. Demetri stiffens I think I hear him growl. "How are you tonight Miss Swan?" ,Jake asked I was shocked by the formality. "Could be worse, Paul is coming but his flight is running late." This time she hears Demetri growl and turned to look at him. He put his head down and go down on his knee and she turned back to face me he obviously doesn't like Paul. She stuck out her hand to me, "And you must be Mr. Cullen. The owner of Cullen inc. dealing with the advance met of technology doing with surgeries with robots. I am happy you were able to make it on such sort notice", I was in awe of this woman. And I kissed her hand before releasing it "please call me Edward". She gave the most dick hardening smile, "call me Miss Swan. I have to go gentlemen I hope you enjoy the night and Ill come by Edward so we can talk." I smiled "sounds lovely." She turned around "Come", I almost came in my pants on command. I almost followed but then Demetri gave me a look and I realized she wasn't talking about me. She walks to another group and starts talking.

"Wow", was all I could say, "Leah go find a new toy here's five-hundred if it's more came and get me." She smiled and nodded "yes master". She takes the money and walks away. Once she was out of hearing range "I know I have wanted to hit that like there is no tomorrow. She used to be more the sub quality then two years ago she changed and became confident sexy. But though two she has are jealous just because they do as they are told doesn't mean that extended to anyone else and Demetri can get dangerous the only one that can touch her is Paul and he just doesn't get hit. But he gets the look, she and Paul have a fucked up relationship it's hard to explain". I nodded not really understand but then I remembered , "Why dose she go by Miss Swan?"He laughs, "Well she loves power and that's a respect thing she's crazy anal about shit like that especially at these parties".

I watched as she made her rounds in the room talking to different people captivating the entire group but every once and a while she would make eye contact with me she would smile and blush. My heart skipped a beat. There was just something about her that made you want and respect her. I wish there was going to be time to dance so I had an excuse to touch her and hold her as if she was mine. Where the fuck did that come from? Then came the dinner I noticed she was only sitting with Felix and Demetri. They were laughing and enjoying each others company. I wonder if she will ever enjoy me like that. Someone you could enjoy talking to and feel comfortable to talk about your feeling. "Edward did you hear me?" ,I looked at Jake who had a huge smirk on his face. " No actually I did not what did you say?" ,he shook his head , "I said If you keep looking at her like that we are going to have some trouble with Demetri . Felix doesn't seem to like your fixation either". When I looked back I noticed they were both glaring at me. Then she got up and headed towards the exit while they stayed at the table after a couple of minutes, I decided to see where she went.

When I go though the exit I find her leaning on the wall smoking. I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Hello Edward, I was wondering how long it would take you to follow me". Still has her eyes closed with a smile playing across her face. "Is there anything that I can help you with?", I realized I did not think this far ahead so I said the first thing that came to mind. "How did you know all those things about my company?" ,then she looked at me and smirked, "I know that kind of stuff about all the guests. These are vary exclusive parties so Paul always felt that you should know things like that. Just like I know you have never been married, you have had five subs and is currently trying to brake in a new one but didn't think she would act right so didn't bring her tonight". Taking another drag of her smoke, my mouth is hanging open, "how did you know all that about the sub.", She laughed ,"well I don't just give an invitation to anyone , Jakes friend or not. While I was doing some research and found out I know some of the girls. I only talked to the last one. Then I heard you have a sub and I put you and a guest but you showed up by your self which tells me she isn't trained well enough". She looked away and took one more drag before she step on in. "Ready to go inside I have a speech to do since Paul isn't here yet". I opened the door wide and nodded, "after you Miss Swan." giving her my sexist smile I could. She smiled and blushed. I knew it worked, "may I escort you in?" she looked at me for a minute before she took my arm. And it felt like this sexual electrical current that made me want to throw her against the wall and take her here and now ,"that would be wonderful Mr. Cullen". I wonder if she can feel it to or am I crazy.

Once I walked her back to her table she said thank you and she would talk later. I walked to my table to see Jake with a big smirk on his face but he chose to say nothing but I don't think I will get a way so easy with Demetri. "So Jake, how did she come to have two subs?" he looked like he didn't want to tell me. "I already told you she said one wasn't good enough." I gave him a look and he signed I knew he would tell me know "Well all I know for sure is that she was Paul sub. You will get to meet him later. And then something happened and he made a couple of interviews for her but she couldn't decide which one she would like. Paul trying to please her told her to ask if they would be ok sharing her. And I guess they didn't. But she never talked about it with me this is just what people said." She got up and walked to the stage patiently waited for everyone to stop talking. "Good evening everyone let me start by thanking you for attending tonight's celebration and how over the past eleven years. I have only been a partner in this company for two years. But have a lot for experience in use of all the devise here on sale so don't hesitate to ask." I would love to try some of the devises on her any day or even let her do it to me. This is not good to be sporting a hard on all night.

She smiled, making eye contact with me before looking forward and her eyes twinkled. They fucking twinkled, I turn to see who she seen. "Hey Jake who's that?" he looks and has a big smile "that's Paul". As I watched him you could see the adoration and love her was sending her. "Unlike Paul I am not going to do a forty-five speech" ,everyone laughed, "and one that note here is the foundation of Prestige Noir fashionably late Paul Hackly". Everyone clapped except Felix and Demetri. "Where are you running off to I have something to ask in front of all these people so then you can refuse me". People laughed and she cross her hands over her chest and raises an eye brow he gets down on one knee. My heart stops this can't be happening I just met her I didn't even get a chance. Pulls out a large box now I am confused she puts her hand over her mouth she must know what it is. "Two years ago this day I gave you a new collar do you remember?" ,tears are coming down her face and she nods. Demetri and Felix look livid. It looked like they were forcing them selves to stay put. "You wear a midnight REDUX CHARLES CHANG with the black shoes you could barely walk in. And that was the night everything changed for us. But I was hoping for the reminder of the night if you would be my sub again?", not what I was expecting and her subs looked murderous. "Of course I will". He stood up while she was kneeling , "with this collar it marks you as mine you will be obedient and obey me I am your master, will you accept my collar? You may answer", with her head she answered, "yes master I will accept your collar". That is so fucking hot ,and he put the collar on her as I wish it was my collar she was wearing "You may stand and look at me". And then he kisses her I don't mean a peak I mean tongue and everything. It wasn't a fast kiss either it lasted at least 2 minutes Demetri and Felix left when he started kissing her. When he was done they looked in each others eye and she blushed. That was support to be mine. The kiss the long eye conviction and the bush that should all be mine. What the hell is wrong with me!

She walked off stage and sat at the table by her self. It didn't even looked like she cared that they weren't there. So I thought I should go and join her while Paul doses his 45 minute speech. As she seen me approach she smiled but put her head down. God have mercy. I bet she was the best sub ever. "Hi again I seen you sitting here alone thought I should keep you company till the speech is done." She smiled, "sure sounds good". Now this was different, where is the confident women I seen twenty minutes ago. This woman surprises me in all the right ways. "How long were you Paul's sub?", she looked at me as if she wasn't sure how to answer "three years". I wonder how much she would be willing to tell me. So far so good so I thought I should keep going. "What made you change your mind and become and Dom". When she looked up I noticed the change the confident woman was back. "Mr. Cullen I suggest if you want to play twenty questions that we do it over dinner". A small smile playing on her lips. What I wouldn't give to have that mouth on my dick right now. "Miss Swan would you be willing to go to dinner with me?" ,she thought about it for a minute. "How about you call my office on Monday and we will talk". Then she put her head down but still smiling. When I looked up I could see Paul glaring at me. "Thanks for coming everyone I am going to get the music playing and enjoy the rest of the evening." He was walking off stage and talking to people on the way down but he never lost eye contact with where she was. This fucker is going to be a problem this women keeps a lot of men around her that feel the need to protect her.

"Ill leave you Miss Swan. I will call your office Monday". I took her hand and kissed it before walking a way. I seen Jake talking to some men and decided to introduce my self. But I could feel her, the electricity was amazing and the closer she got the stronger it felt, I watched the way he was always touching her and Felix nor Demetri have reappeared. "Jake buddy how is life treating you?" , Jake smiled and shook Paul's hand, "good buddy let me introduce you to Edward Cullen". I stuck out my hand and gave him a firm hand shack. "So you must be last minute attendant Bella had told me last night you would be attending. Bella dear will you continue doing the rounds to talk to guest while I talk to these gentlemen". "Yes master as you wish". She looked up at me and smiled and made her leave. "So Edward how long have you been doing the Dom thing?", I smiled, "six years". He obviously wants to play twenty questions.

We all watched Bella walk away this is when realize she wasn't wearing any underwear the dress was tight enough you would be able to see it. My dick was throbbing. "She's a good girl not really a Dom at heart but she wants to try it so what could I say. That's why I never got another sub cause I am waiting for the day she's ready to be a sub again. And on that note I want you to realize she is MINE and I don't like how you were looking at her if she decides to become a sub again she will be MY sub no one else. Do we understand?", did he really just say that to me, "well right now she is a Dom and I am not interested in that kind of play". He didn't look satisfied with my answer so I decided to get some answers from him if he wants to talk. "If you have a problem with her with other men why didn't you become her sub?" he looked at me as if she wasn't sure he was going to tell me. "I knew she would want to try this life with someone else I was not willing to become a sub, then she couldn't make up her mind so she has two. Speaking of them where are they?", I laughed, "they left when the make out session started with her.", He smiled , "did you know I was the exception to the contract that she made with them besides them I am the only one allowed to touch her. She won't sleep with me though. They are all living in my house right now I am not around enough I like the house being used it really is her house now anyways". I decided if he was going to talk to see how much info I could get out of him, "how long are you in town?" ,he wasn't sure he wanted to answer, "about two weeks before I go back to Europe unless Bella wants different but I doubt it she's still enjoying the hole Dom thing". I could see the love and longing in his eyes as he talked about her. "But gentlemen if you excuse me I am going to find MY Bella." ,and he nodded and walked away. The rest of the night went without incident I didn't get to talk to Bella again but I kept looking at me and sometimes I think she was looking for me. I decided against watching any of the scenes but I watched her watch them she seemed to enjoy the idea I wonder if she was going to do a scene but by one in the morning I relieved she was going to be a participant.

I got dropped off at my house and decided I would have to think this through. But there where 4 things I was sure about, Bella is a sub to the core, she wants to be a Dom, I was in love with her, and I would do anything and everything in my power to get her!


	6. Chapter 6 The Invite Bella's POV

**Chapter 6 The Invite BPOV**

It is ten-thirty at night and I just got off the phone with Jake who would like an invite for his friend to come to the party that is approaching. Of course, I told him yes but what he does not know is it only gets him on the list. He might be a guest I will have to do some research on him to see if he qualifies. We have a very exclusive clientele; because of this, we have many high profile people wanting discretion. I decided to take a bath then go to bed.

I woke up about six to go run on the treadmill. I went for a shower, before leaving for the office at seven. Every day Rosalie was waiting with my tea and muffin, "Rose could you make sure we have honey bunches of oats and milk for lunch?" she chuckled to her self "we have three different kinds honey roasted, with real strawberries', and one with almonds. I just picked up more milk. Would you like me to bring in the box and the milk at lunch?" I smile at her "thanks Rose that would be great." Then I go into my office and get down to business first I have to learn about Jakes friend and what's one of the best way to learn about someone is to Google them. Edward Cullen is the owner of Cullen inc. dealing with the advancement of technology doing surgeries with robots. His company is the leading company in North America for this technology. He is doing what I deep down inside wish, making functioning robots. In addition, I notice that he is not in any of the rag magazines like Star, Us, In Touch, you get the point. Now to start making the calls.

"Demetri" I smiled "Hey baby could you do me a favour and look up someone named Edward Cullen and find out about his submissive info to see if he would suit this party." He was silent "why are you inviting him when the party is just a couple days away ,why not wait to invite him to the next one?" I am a little pissed "who are you to question my actions, just do it and tell Felix at seven-thirty to come to my office to get me." I hung up, Demetri has his good points but he is so possessive and doesn't always do as well as Felix. I think that's why we spend so much time together, he makes me tick in so many ways. I wish he was here to bend me over my desk...hmmm my thong is dripping wet, great. Now that is taken care of, I have to make sure that the presentation is done and working. First is the before lunch meeting then we will return for the power point presentation.

Back at the office, I was 5 minutes into the presentation when Angela informs me Jake is on the phone and that it's important. Of course, I excuse my self. Once in my office I get Angela to send it through, "Jake what's wrong is everything ok?" I was picturing all different scenarios; Jake is the only family I had left. "Yeah of course baby girl just wanted to make sure you sent out my friends invite." Is he fucking serious? He would not pull me out of a meeting for this "you pulled me out of a meeting to ask me if I sent out your friend's invitation?" I totally forgot about that shit "yep that is why I called." Jackass, in times like this I found the best way to deal was just laugh so I did "I said I would Edward Cullen right?" I'll call Felix and see if he wants to look over the info and I'll let him decide. I _**implicitly**_ trusted him, "yeah that's him." I little white lie never hurt "I told Felix to take it to his office if it hasn't come yet, it because he has a few things to do first. However, I have to go; I am trying to open a store in Japan right now. I love you Jake take care." I could picture him smiling, "Love you too, my honey bunches of oats." I laughed; he knows that is my favourite cereal. I actual eat it for lunch but I was not going to tell him that. I hung up, got out my cell and called Felix on my way back to the conference room. "Felix" that man has the sexiest voice "could you look over the Edward Cullen folder and see if he should be invited on Friday and make sure that you drop the invitation off at his office to day if you think he qualifies." There was a pause, "of course my love what ever you need." Only Felix answers like that, "ok, I'm going back to the meeting, see you at seven-thirty."I hung up and resumed the meeting. By the time it was over it was five-thirty, the question and answer part was the longest. Angela and Rosalie are gone for the day but I know my other personal assistant should be in here somewhere. As if he has mind reading capabilities Jasper appears "Miss Swan how did the meeting go?" Handing me my tea, I smile "good as can be expected I need you to take the video of the meeting and all the paper work, make copies and fax it to Paul's office, also I need you to write out all there questions in the video and my answers so I can look at it." He smiled and nodded and started to walk away "oh and Jasper " he stops and turns around "sorry about getting you to do the question and answer part but it really important that its done before you go home and faxed to Paul as well." He bows "what ever you need Miss Swan.

I decided to call Paul; he always makes me feel better. "My beautiful Bella what do I owe this pleasant surprise to?" I took a breath "I think that I messed up with the Japanese contract." He pause "aww baby it couldn't have gone that bad. Tell me what happened." I told him how they had three hours of questions. "I don't think the presentation was good enough because if it was then they wouldn't have had three hours of question." he sighed "well baby, send me everything from the meeting, I'll look it over and if there's anything I can add I'll write it up and you can fax it to their office." I smiled "I already got Jasper doing that and I also got him to type out the questions and answers so that you can see what you would have added." He laughed, "Only you would think that far ahead, this is why I made you a partner at Prestige Noir, I knew that you could do it and if we don't get the contract it's not that important." Paul is always there to help me through the hard times, even though if we do not get this contract, we will lose millions. "Thanks Paul. Ok hun, I have to go and take care of something for the party on Friday." I knew that was a lie. "Ok hun, I love you, take care." I smile "you too."

I hung up and there is a knock on my door, I look at the clock, noticing it is seven-fifteen "come in" and here is Felix with chine's food, looking as sexy as ever with his collar on. Yum, "lock the door." He gave me a knowing smile "As you wish master." he locked the door and put the food on the coffee table and kneeled in the middle of the room with his head down and waited. I decide to finish the paper work in front of me that only took about 15 minutes. Felix is still in the same spot, I smiled, and sometimes I wonder why I keep Demetri'. I decided to call Jasper, "yes Miss Swan what can I do for you?" .I smile. "I was wondering how you were making out?" he laughed, "I am about 1/3 done." Aww poor jasper, but that is why I pay him the big bucks. "If you want, you can take it home just fax it from there when you're done." "No its ok, I am going to stay, it will be done by ten-thirty at the latest." I smile, what dedication. "Thanks for everything Jasper. Oh and one more thing; don't come to my floor for the rest of the evening." He laughed, knowing why. "What ever you would like Miss Swan." I hung up. Now was sometime for some fun!

I get up and walk over to him this is when I notice what he is wearing, a pair of black shorts and a muscle shirt. It sent shivers down my spine. I knew he could hear me approaching because he started straining to get out. I smile his body always response to me, like when he could feel when I am coming or and what feels good with out having to tell him. "Well Felix I feel you should be rewarded, do you know why?" he did not move or say anything, god how I have missed this "you may speak." I could see the small smile playing on his lips too. "No master I do not know." However, we both knew he knows. "Well I have realized that I have been not able to make time to play lately, this is unfair, and however you have been very patient so I am going to reward you. Stand and put your hands behind your head and don't make a sound or come until I tell you." He always like these mind games. I get down on my knees and I could see that his cock was straining to get out of his pants. I start by slowly undoing his top button of his jeans and slowly unzip him pulling his pants down to his ankles. He has nice silk black boxers, the ones I make them wear when we are in a scene "were you expecting this?" I said with a raised eyebrow, he shook his head. "you may answer," he smiles, I know the answer is going to be good "I always like to be prepared for my master so she can take me any where she feels fit." This is why he gets the pleasure he does. "Because you have pleased me you may come without permission and I want to hear you, but try to last as long as you can I have been waiting for this for a while." He nodded. Good boy .I moved the boxers down to join his pants when his cock springs free. He sighs loudly when I wrap my hand around his dick. I start slow stroking up and down his full length.

"Uhh fuck!" and he throws his head back, it really has been a long time. "Now Felix, for your good work I am going to let you fuck my mouth. I want you to grab my head and move me to your pleasure." He looks down at me and his light brown eyes were now a smouldering dark lustful brown. Before he takes my head and thrusts his cock in my mouth with force and I remember to relax my throat so I can take all of him in my mouth at once "uh, my master, that's just how I like it." I could not help but smile as I could feel his dick making its way down my throat. Thank god, I learn how to control my gage reflex. I hummed around his throbbing member. "Oh, Jesus fucking Christ! Just... like...That!" He grabs my hair harder, I can feel my arousal dripping down my leg, and I hummed again. His hips start to buck involuntary as he picks up the pace to fucks my mouth harder. I can feel him getting harder with every thrust and know he is close. I start to suck harder and strap my teeth as he moves in and out of my mouth. I can feel myself needing release and I move my hand down my stomach and start circling my clit. I was almost already there, I guess I am a lot more desperate then I thought.

"Oh master I am so close." so I hum and circle my clit faster while I add one finger ,then two, and hit the sweet spot. `BEEELLAAA!` as he shoots his warm seed down my throat .It was all to much for me and I came all over my hand. I swallow everything he gives me, I lick him clean then he bends down and takes my hand I was using to pleasure myself and licks my finger clean. It was so hot. I could not help my crush my lips to his.

We ate the food he brought and talked about his day. "You know we have another party to go to in about two weeks there are going to be performances of all types. It is at the new D/s club called After Dark. They would like you to do the grand opening." I looked at him puzzled. "Why would you know? And not Rosalie? Or even Jasper?" He gave me a smile that only he could, and it softens my demeanour "they didn't think you would do it so they called me to ask you personally." I raised my eyebrow "they are long time friends of mine and you should know you are one of the names that come up when people talk about this life style. You are the poster girl for the BDSM community." I thought about it, "If this is their request, then, No, but if you are asking me personally, then I'll think about." He stopped eating, then came and kneeled in front of me "I am personally asking MY master to do this for a friend of mine." His light brown eyes were pleading with me. I smile; Felix never asks for much, "If it is what you want then tell your friend that I would love to do is grand opening. Is there anything specific he is looking for?" He kissed me and went to sit back in his chair, "he was hoping you would do your signature, with both of us on leashes, and then cutting the ribbon." I smiled at him, "ok, make the call and let him know we will be attending, also, talk to Demetri because I know he is going out of town soon." He went on to tell me about the club, and to say I was somewhat excited is an understatement.

By nine-thirty, I thought it would be best to head home. I went to say good night to Jasper and to thank him one more time for doing this. We get home, I tell Felix to go and talk to Demetri about the party and that I will be in my office, he nods and leaves. I head to the study to get a glass of red wine, roll a joint and head to my library. About ten minutes later, Sam comes in with a cheese plate to go with the wine; just as he was leaving, Demetri was at the door. "Do you have a minute master?" I smile up at him holding up the joint. He nods and closes the door. He has a seat, I light it and take a long drag before letting it out, then gesture for him to start. "For the party that Felix came and asked me about, I will be in Paris that week and the following one. There is no way to get out of it." I nodded passing him the joint. Shit, what I am going to do about it, maybe Paul would act as my sub for this grand opening ... but now that I think about, it the more I realize he wouldn't. "Well what we will have to do is come up with a replacement for this event. Therefore, what you both are going to do is make a list of appropriate things that he can do to me and vice versa. He nodded took one more puff then passed it to me. He was out of the room by the time I finished the joint, wine and cheese. I was beat. It was already eleven. I decide to get started on my night routine and took a shower first then headed to bed.

The next few days went by in a blur Paul sent me his notes for my presentation saying this it was excellent and that I was worrying for nothing. When I was not at the office, I was making sure the party is going to go well. When Friday finally graced us with his presence (I a ways thought Friday was a man because it always leave you wanting and then when it gets here its never as good as you thought It would be). In addition, the day starts like shit, first Paul is going to be late for his speech, why he could not come the day before and help, is beyond me. Then my outfit did not come in, so I had to get one off the shelf and it was a size too small and I knew I could not wear underwear and bra. All this happened before nine in the morning, but luckily the rest of the day went by smoothly. By three thirty, I was out of the office to get ready and make it to the hall by six. Paul always had someone else do this stuff but I never trust anyone so it is just easer if I do it for myself. The boys were waiting for me at home and by seven I seen everything was going smoothly and I leave Rosalie to take supervise until I return.

When I get home, Felix is in the library reading, while Demetri is going through some picture from his last photo shoot. I went to my office and poured myself a drink, and then there was a knock, "come in." Both enter, "when are we leaving?" Felix asked, "I would like to be there by about eight-thirty, so in an hour or so." Felix nodded and turned to leave "one second Felix, I would like to talk to you both." He turns, comes, and sits at my desk. Tonight, Paul is coming and I expect you both to be on your best behaviour. When we return home, you be either severely punished or greatly rewarded. I know it has been a while and I am sorry for that, so I hope we can have a great night. Meet me in the toy box in an hour, that is where I am going to collar and leash you and the scene will begin. See you then gentlemen." They both smiled "yes master." They both got up and closed the door behind them. I decided a joint was in order to chill out. I know that they really do not like when Paul comes home because he monopolizes my time, but I cannot bring myself to say anything. This is Paul, my Paul; he introduced me into this life. He gave me everything I have today. I could not help but laugh, Paul and I have argued about this for years now. He always says that he only gave me the opportunity and I am the one that maintains the job and that he would not have asked me to be a partner if I could hold up my end. God I miss him.

By the time I make it to the toy box I was still five minutes early. They are both already there in position waiting. This scene sends shivers down my spine. Two gorgeous men are waiting for me to come and take control and for me to lead the way and lead I shall. I go over to the drawer where all the collars are located .I decided the prong collars were in order. After they are both collared and leashed, we make our way down to the limo to head to the party. Let the games begin. I had one on each side and running my fingers through Demetri's hair while holding Felix's hand, making circles. When we got there that party was already in full swing.

When I walked into the hall I felt this electricity I have never felt before and then I locked eyes with Edward Cullen, he looked like he couldn't hold him self up and grabbed Jake for support I couldn't help but laugh. I made my way over and realized the electricity was stronger when I was by Edward and it was causing my arousal to start dripping down my legs I hate not wearing under cloths I had to get away so I excused myself. I made my rounds of the room and stopped to talk to Rosalie, she was working behind the scene tonight. I guessed once again that James tried to get in. How he knows, when and where these parties are is beyond me. Every once and a while I would make eye contact with Edward, and cannot help but blush. The funny thing I have not done that in years, I was notorious for it for it in high school. Dinner came and still no Paul, and Demetri is going to be severely punished, I cannot wait, he is going to think twice about his attitude. I cant wait, if he keeps it up I am almost tempted to punish him here but it wouldn't have the same effect...home it is. No matter how much it bothers me I enjoy it, he keeps me on my toes, he is my Demetri after all. God I needed a cigarette, so I start to get up. "Master would you like us to accompany you?" Felix always the worrier, I smile "No stay here both of you." I got my purse and went for a smoke wishing I brought a joint to chill my nerves and all of a sudden I feel that electricity that is hot wired to my pussy .Shit ,dam tight dresses you cannot wear undergarments with.

The door opened and Edward appeared. I made small talk but all I could think about was submitting to him getting on my knees to give him pleasure, I have not wanted to submit to anyone in a long time. I could see the outline of his dick and he was a good size. The only thing I learned is on a scale from one to ten the D/s scale he is more of a two and I am more of a five or six. I know what your thinking what are a few numbers difference? Well it's a big deal, he would not be able to handle the punishment that Demetri was going to get. For Edward and me to work, one of us would have to change. We talked about nothing really, but this electricity was the most amazing things I've ever experienced and for some reason it makes me want to be around him, No, I mean need to be around him. As if I am completed now. I take his arm and he escorts me back inside to the party. As I sit down, I get a text from Paul saying he is about ten minutes away and to start the speech without him. "Ok gentlemen, I have to go and give the speech, I think Paul has something up his sleeve, so if you feel uncomfortable, wait in the hall and when I get a chance, I will come and talk about it. Do you both understand?"They both nodded. I got up and made my way to the podium got my cue cards in order. As I am up here, my nerves start to get the best of me, I look over where Demetri is, he smiles, and mouthing you will do fine, just breathe. I nod and mouth thanks, what a great guy he can be.

God, I hate public speaking. The room went quiet. "Good evening everyone, let me start by thanking you for attending tonight's celebration. This event has run the past eleven years and I have only been a partner in this company for two years, but have a lot for experience in using of all the devises here on sale, so don't hesitate to ask." This is the best turnouts we have ever had. I made eye contact with Edward and it looked like he was hanging on ever word I said. The back door opens and Paul is finally here. He is carrying a box in his hand, not just any box but the box that my last collar is stored. He must have gone home and retrieved it. Shit this is going to piss Demetri and Felix off royally. If I get off the stage fast enough, I can get away. "Unlike Paul, I am not going to do a forty-five speech", everyone laughed, "and on that note, here is the founder of Prestige Noir, fashionably late Paul Hackly".

Everyone clapped, I try to make it back to my seat but I feel a hand grab me. Shit. No escaping, "Where are you running off to? I have something to ask in front of all these people, and then you can not refuse me". People laughed and I got him to release my hand, I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. He gets down on one knee. He is really going to milk this for all its worth and he know I can't say no in front of all these people. Fuckhead, he and I are going to have some words later. He looked into my eyes and it was like back how it used to be, I could not help but put my hand over my mouth. God I missed him. "Two years ago on this day I gave you a new collar do you remember?" Tears are coming down my face, I nod. "You were wearing a midnight REDUX CHARLES CHANG with the black shoes you could barely walk in and that was the night everything changed for us. I was hoping for the remainder of the night if you would be my sub again?" Why did I let this man go? "Of course I will". He stood up while I got on my knees and put my head down."With the collar it marks, you as mine, you will be obedient and obey me. I am your master, and will you accept my collar?" "You may answer". All I could do was take a big breath, "yes master, I will accept your collar". With that, he put the collar on me, "You may stand and look at me". He comes down and we start to kiss. I do not mean a little kiss. We put everything into it. We reconnect in that kiss. I knew then nothing has changed and he was still waiting for me. For some reason Edwards face popped into my head and I end the kiss.

I sat back at my table and I thought they both went to sit in the hall .I just sat there as I used to, thinking about the up coming event Felix asked me about. It is going to be good. I was sad about Demetri having to work, but there was nothing that I could do about it. I wondered whom I should take as a replacement. I started to feel the electricity and I knew Edward was close. I can see he is very persistent, I will give him that. By the time, this conversation was over, I agreed for him to call me at work and we would have dinner. God he is so sexy and the feeling I get from him touching my hand, hmmm I wonder how it would feel in other places.

"Thanks for coming everyone, I am going to get the music playing and enjoy the rest of the evening." Paul was walking off stage and talking to people on the way down, but for some reason he was not whom I was thinking about, No it was Edward Cullen. The rest of the night went by without a hitch. It was two in the morning by the time I got to talk to Paul. I was ready to go to him with my men. I went up and tapped him on the shoulder. "Master can I have a minute." He smiles his million-dollar smile "I'll be right back gentlemen." He grabbed my elbow and directed me to a corner." Listen Paul, I have to go, I have some men that need to be punished and rewarded." I took off the collar and gave it back to him then kissed him on the check. I turn to walk away but I grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him into him body "don't you want to come back to me? Didn't this remind you of what your missing?" I finally understand. "Paul I love you, but I am not ready for that and I really don't know if I ever will be." However... , Edward?... "I think maybe you should move on instead of waiting for me, when that day maybe won't ever come. I love you Paul I have to go." I kissed him one more time before I found Demetri and Felix watching a scene of hot wax being dripped on a sub. "Gentlemen, I am ready to go home." They both nodded, and we made our leave. Once we were in the limo, I could not hold in the anticipation of what was to come next.


	7. Chapter 7 Coming Home

**Chapter 7 Coming Home**

**Bella's POV**

We were in the limo on own way home from the party Demetri has his head in his hands. He is trying to prepare himself for the enviable. He knows he will be severely punished for his actions his passiveness is not acceptable. I am t punishment is something he will reflect on next time he feels that way. The car pulls up to the house, he one in charge and I call the shots, but every once in a while he forgets so I have to make sure of this and Sam opens the door, I pull both men on their leashes in the house. Once inside, I remove them. "Be in the toy box in 10 minutes, be in position and ready for me because tonight going to be a long night..." they both nod. "Yes master!" they say simultaneously and with their heads down they head to their designated room. I need a joint or I am going to beat the shit out of Demetri. How dare he embarrass me like that so I head to my office and roll a phatty. I decide to get dressed in another outfit for the night. I decide to go with the leather tub dress I want to make sure has easy access to everywhere... God this is getting me hot already I am almost ready to give out his punishment. I light the joint, get a small glass of wine and start to meditate to get into the zone.

Fifteen minutes had passed by the time I finished the joint and the wine. I like to leave them anticipating and decided to add high heels to it so they can hear me coming down the hall, I head down to the toy box for some fun. I leave my office, taking deliberate steps to make sure they hear me coming. I put my hand on the doorknob, close my eyes, take a deep deliberate breath, and open my eyes. Lets the games begin.

When I walk in and cannot help but be mesmerized by the sight. Both men have their heads down with nothing on but their collars and their black silk boxers. I shake my head then walk over to the dresser with the iPod and dock and find the song that will set the mood. Lick by Joi starts to play over the speakers. I open the draw and pull out two blindfolds, Demetri is red because he is going to be punished while Felix gets a purple one because he is going to be rewarded. I slowly make my way over and stand behind Felix. I apply the blindfold and do the same to Demetri . I come around the I can see both men sporting a semi, I smile and stop in front of Demetri . "Demetri you have disappointed me tonight. Do you know what you have done to bring me this displeasure?" he says nothing, maybe there's still hope for him yet. "You may answer." I could see Felix smiling," Yes master I was possessive towards the other men getting close to you."

I love his honesty that is one of the good things about him. He willing to admit when he is wrong, "That is exactly what you did, so what is going to happen is your going to be punished! Stand." He got up but remanded in a more bent down position so I could grab his collar. I guided him to the St. Andrews' cross and pushed him against it so he knew what was coming next. I secure his arms and feet with a pair of shackles that were custom made for Demetri because at the beginning he broke the straps that were originally on the cross. I remove the blind fold and look him straight in his smouldering blue eyes that have taken on a darker colour with the lust he was emanating "your punishment has to remain silent while watching Felix fuck me every way from Sunday and not being able to get your release till tomorrow, if you behave." That is when he whimpers and I backhanded him which causes him to become fully erect. I lean in and whisper in his ear. "I was really hoping that you both could have had me at once tonight but I guess Felix will have his work cut out for him tonight," as I lick his neck, which causes him to shiver. I smile, walk and stand in front of Felix.

Puscifer - Rev 22:20starts. "Felix you have greatly please me tonight so I am going to punish to your limits tonight, while Demetri watches. Stand." He does, I grab him by the collar, leading him to the end of the bed and pushing him back. He moves up to the top knowing just where I want him laying spread eagle waiting to be handcuffed. I secure one of his arms, move down to his boxers, and remove them but making sure to glide my hand over his hard cock as they are removed making him stand taller. I feel him take a breath but otherwise say nothing. Once I secure his legs, I walk to the top of the bed straddling his chest leaving a moisture print and remove his blindfold looking him in the eyes. "Felix I am going to suck your dick while you fuck me with your tongue and you are not allowed to cum without permission, do you understand? You may answer." I watch as his eyes go to almost black in colour with anticipation and longing as he nods vigorously. As I mount his face, I turn around away from him ,slowly lowering my mouth to him and begin to suck his painfully straight member, as he inserted a finger to see how wet I was he then he started to lick my clit. I lift my eyes to make contact with Demetri so that I could watch his every reaction. I was watching him, his expression slowly becoming very bitter. This will show him not to make me look bad again at an event.

"Felix I want Demetri to hear how much pleasure I am giving to you for your good behaviour." He hummed against my clit adding another finger and then another I could feel myself constricting around his fingers and he started to pick up pace because he could tell I was close. I started to pick up my speed and sucked harder relaxing my throat taking him deeper. "Holly fucking shit just like that uuuuuhhhhh. I do... n't kn...ow how lo...ng I can last mas...ter. ple...ase let me coooommeee." This is so hot to have this going on I could not hold back anymore so I came hard. Like a good boy, Felix takes everything I give him then proceeded to cleaned up every drop that was left behind. Making eye contact with Demetri "Felix I want you to come now." Taking him as deep as humanly possible while watched as Demetri's eyes get dark and he fights against the chains. "FUCK." Felix yelled as he came in my mouth while Demetri breathing hard watched me clean up every drop.

Next song was Haunted by Evanescence after I came down from my organism I decide this would be a good time to add to our play. Because Felix deserves this best treatment for his behaviour so I got up and went to the dresser to get a vibrating anal plug and some lube I know this is one of his favourite devices. Walking back to the bed I undo his other arm and his legs from the handcuffs and look into Felix's eyes, "you did very well and for the pleasure you brought me I am going to intensify your stimulation. Now turn over and get on all fours." He did as he was asked, I added the tingling lube to his asshole and slowly started to massage the opening before adding a finger to get him ready for the plug. He moaned in response. I really think that he and Demetri would enjoy each other if they tried it. I add more lube before inserting another finger moving it in and out. After he relaxed enough, I remove my fingers and turn the butt plug on then slowly start to stimulate the outside causing him to inhale deeply while moaning on the breath out. I turn down the speed adding more lube; I slowly insert it, he gasps in response so I give him a few minutes to adjust to the sensation before turning it up to medium.

"Now Felix I want you to fuck me as you wish but remember you are not allowed to come." I turn it up slowly, his moans increase with the speed until we hit top speed. By now, there was an animalistic sound coming from him and his eyes were black with lust and frustration. Then he grabbed me kissing me hard with the feelings of love and need. He pulls away, putting my leg on his shoulder this is when I notice his cock is already at attention again. He plunging in to me deep and hard causing me to scream in pleasure. I could hear Demetri fighting against his restraints but I could not bring myself to care and all that mattered right now was Felix and I. The noises he was making were as his inner beast was out to play, getting ready to tear me from the inside out. I couldn't help but lose control. Then I made eye contact with him and he gave me an evil smirk before he reaches down and pinches my nibble while rolling it in between his fingers.

The rattling in the background was getting louder and a growling noise was emanating from that direction. I am so happy I reinforced that cross. Then he lets go of my nipples slowly bring his hand down my body to the Holy Land. Once he arrives, he pinches my clit and I fall over the edge. "Master may I come?" I smile and look over at Demetri and he looked ready to kill "yes my Felix cum for me!" Felix picked up the pace; I could not keep my eyes on Demetri anymore. We both came simultaneously, he fell on top of me, and I reach over and turn off the butt plug. After we both came down from our high I gave him a passionate kiss, making him smile. "You did well. Now l will meet you in the bathroom take position on the floor." He kissed me one more time "yes master." he got up, went to the attached bathroom and closed the door. I took a few more deep breaths before I could gain enough composure to get up. Once I felt ready I got up and removing the sheets then going to one of the side cupboards getting the Lysol spray and wiped down the plastic bed covering before adding clean sheets. I put the toys in a bowl before going and standing in front of a defeated looking Demetri.

"Demetri look at me." He looks up with tear in his light blue eyes. I undo the shackles and rub his red wrists "what do you have to say for yourself?" and that's when he broke down falling to his knees grabbing my legs and hold them tight. "I am so sorry master I will try my hardest to get this under control." I look down at him and rack my fingers through his hair "do you know why your punishment was so severe?" he shook his head "it's because we have been working on this for two years and we are still where we were at the beginning. I know its time to finish your punishment. I will come and untie you in the morning and we will take a bath then as well." He nodded before giving me one more squeeze then making his way over to the bed and waiting for me to restrain him. I gave him a bottle of water and allowed him to go to the bathroom. After he returned locking him up I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "you will not be getting release tomorrow you did not remain quite. Do you understand?" he nods.

I turn off the iPod and light before joining Felix in the bathroom. I noticed that he was waiting for me like a good boy. This is a man I could see myself being with forever. Suddenly Edward Cullen face suddenly appears but I shake my head. That was weird .I went and started drawing us a bath. After the tub was ready, I turn to Felix, "my beloved please go into the bath I will be there in a minute." He nods, getting up, making his way over, and then lowered himself in the bathtub while I went to the cupboard pulled out some nice smelling bath oils then preceded to join him. I star to massage him starting with his shoulders, slowly making my way down his whole body, making sure I don't forget anywhere. In a comfortable silence I realized that is was getting later because I was at his feet. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Ma'am would you like me to get you breakfast ready for six-thirty as usual?" Sam is always on top of everything, "no Sam that will not be necessary but we will have lunch at eleven-thirty. What time it is right now?" having no idea how long that scene lasted. "Its four-thirty ma'am and Paul is in your room waiting for you." Of course, he is, maybe I will just sleep in Felix's room or Demetri's because he isn't in there... However, in the end I cannot hide from Paul. "Thank you Sam that will be all." Hearing only his retreating footsteps, I slowly finished massaging Felix's ankles and feet. "I think tomorrow after I get Demetri up and dress we will have breakfast and discuss last night's scene." Felix nodded lying back, enjoying the attention. After giving his body a through massage, I kissed him on the cheek, "ok hun I have to go and see what Paul wants." I was drying off when Felix comes and wraps his arms around me "may I talk freely master?" I nodded leaning into his chest, "will there always be a Paul?" I knew what he was really asking, so I gave him the only answer I had "I don't know if I can let him go." I watched him close his eyes, take a breath, sigh and nod before walking out and leaving me behind to watch his retreating figure. I knew then that I would do anything to make him feel better, even if it meant leaving Paul behind.

Since I have come to this conclusion, I decided to face him and headed to my room. As my hand is on doorknob, I take a few deep breaths and give myself a 'don't worry you can do this 'speech before walking in, wearing only a towel. I do not look at him, I just drop my towel and walk into my closet to get a pair of lavender satin tank top and pant set. I go in my stash located in the back of the closet and go to my prerolled doobies , I light one, take a deep puff before going out to join Paul. There he is in all his glory wearing nothing but boxers and drinking bourbon. I could not help myself but admire this fine specimen of a man. His hair was wet from a shower I assume and I slowly make my way down his body.

His arms are still jacked to shit and the one thing that always stops my breath was his washboard abs. Looking at them, I could not help but to lick my lips. A part of me wanted to get down on my knees and lick every inch of him. I looked back up to meet his eyes that when I seen that he knew, he knew exactly what he was doing when he showed up looking like that. To say I was pissed was an understatement. "What can I help you with Paul I am very tired." I try to hide my irritation but fail miserably. "You know what I want and why I am waiting for you in your room and for you to finish fucking the guys that are not me. I am the one who has been there for you through thick and thin." He stood up and walked over so close to me that my nipples were touching his chest, his nose flaring, "I seen the way you looked at me when you left the closet ,grabbing my hand and placing it on his semi erect penis. "I seen how your body still reacts to mine," squeezing my hand around his dick. He always liked it when I was rough with him. "As my body responses to you, doesn't it remind you of anything tonight? Does it remind you of... this? He squeezes my hand on his now full erection until it hurt.

This is what it felt like to relinquish control. Let me take care of you again my beloved. You say to me to stop waiting, but here I am waiting for you to finish was you needed to do and even after what you just did, my body and soul still calls for you ,as your does for mine. How can you tell me not to wait? How can you still tell me to find someone else? When your body calls the way it does." I could feel the tears running down my face, "my beloved all you have to do is come back to me." That is when he leans down and kisses me so sweet and tender. Felix is right this does have to stop. I pull away from Paul, wiped my eyes before making eye contact with him again.

"Paul a lot of things have changed over the last few years. I feel that if I was ever going to do the submission thing again, I wouldn't be coming back to you baby .I love you but I would want to experience it with someone else for a while." I see the tears fall down his face, "Why am I not good enough? Why do I not crevice? What can I do to change your mind?" he says this in such a low whisper that if you were not listening you would have missed it. This man has been great; the least he deserved was honesty. "I don't know, you have given me everything and I love you with all my heart, but I am not in love with you. Does that make sense?" Tears streamed down his face full tilt and his eyes are closed he nods. "Paul we do need to talk about your roll in my relationship with my guys. I feel that you should be removed from the contract. I am so sorry Paul."

I bring him into a hug, hearing a sob rip through his chests he nods in acceptance. I kiss him on the cheek and leave the room, heading to Felix's bedroom. He is going to have to come to terms with these things. When I reach Felix's room, I open the door and I see him sleep peacefully. I just had to stand there and gawk at him. He is mumbling in his sleep "Bella please don't go I will love you for ever." He rolls over and I could not help the tears rolling down my face. How pathetic can I be...crying, because I have these men fighting for my affection. First thing I have to do it cut down the men around me. I slowly get into Felix's bed and press my body against him. "Bella?" he asked with his voice full of sleep. "Let's sleep and hope everything looks better in the morning." he smiles and nods before kissing me on the cheek. Holding me tight to him and letting sleep take us both I knew that in this one moment it was perfect, even if it was only an illusion.

I only slept a few hours, every time I closed my eyes I seen Edward. I decided to go and release Demetri from his punishment. I get up and cover Felix back up. I grab my housecoat from the chair and head down to the toy box. I open the door and turn on the light before heading to the shelf where I left the key and went to release Demetri, "come let's get you in a bath." He nods but keeps his head down while we proceed to the bathroom. He goes and kneels into position while I ran the bath and got the bath salts. Once it was full, I shut off the water and started the jets .I turn to Demetri, "you may enter." He got up, undresses himself and getting the tub, letting out a moan. I spent the next hour just being with him, washing his body gently while massaging his body. "Demetri, my love, you know that no matter what happens in the toy box, we are still good." I washed his back and he just nods. "Let's get out and I will come to your room, if you would like we can cuddle for a while." He looked at me a long moment before nodding.

This was not something I did often; we got out and headed to his room. It was still early and I felt drained. Once we were in his room, I closed the door took off my towel and climbed into bed. He took this as a hint and did the same thing. "May I speak master?" I smile, "you may speak." I turn in the bed to face him "I hope you're not mad about me not being able to going to the grand opening?" I shook my head, "My Demetri, I knew there was a good chance of you not being there, this year has been really busy for all of us in one way or another ." He gives me a look, I smile, "Ok you and I anyways have been busy." I ran my hand along his cheek "I was thinking it maybe time for us to get our own place. I want you to think about it and then we will discuss it with Felix when we wake up." He smiled, "are you serious?" I nod and he smiles wider then I ever thought he could. "Yes I think it would be best to do this for us." He kissed me hard "I think it's a great idea, even if we have to take Felix with us." I could not help but laugh. "Ok nap time we will talk about later."

I was awakened by a knock at the door; I look over at the clock that reads eleven-thirty. "Ma'am your breakfast is ready and Felix is waiting at the table." I stretched, "Thank you Sam, Could I have a tea? When I get down there, please tell Felix I will be about ten minutes. Also inform Paul that breakfast is ready." Now what to do with him. "Ma'am, he's not here at the moment." Perfect, I will not have to deal with him until later, sounds like a plan to me. This will also be a great opportunity to talk about moving out. "Thank you Sam that will be all." I hear his footsteps retreat. I look over to see Demetri watching me with a smirk. "What?" he just smiles bigger so I hit him in the stomach. "Come, we have lunch, then we can all talk.

After going back to my room, I found an 8x10 of Paul and I at the Grand Canyon on my bed. I walked over, picked it up, and ran a finger around my smile. I was leaning against Paul with my back to him and he had his hands around my waist, we were both wearing sunglasses, my hair blowing in the wind gazing at the view. You could see a bit of the canyon. I need to be honest with him. I think the only way he will get it, is if we leave. All of a sudden, I lose my balance, almost unable to catch myself. I look down to see Lestat rubbing against my leg. I get down on my knees and he starts kissing my face. "Don't worry my love, I would never leave you, just then Akasha comes up looking for a little love. "That means you too." I kiss them both and head downstairs to have the conversation that was going to change not just my life, but all of our lives.

I put the picture on my dresser then grabbed a housecoat since I was nude then headed to get something to eat. By the time I get there, both men are seated, whispering to each other. However, they stopped when I enter the room. "Good afternoon gentlemen," I said as I took my seat in between them at the head of the table, just as Sam enters with my tea. When I leave, I am going to miss him the most. He put my tea down and left without a word. _"_Ok we have a lot to discuss, first we have to talk about the scene we did last night."

I took a sip of my tea and starting eating some of the mushroom omelette and bacon. I also had an Everything Bagel with light cream cheese, and some cantaloupe. They had some food as well. "I hope that last night scene was to everyone's satisfactions?" Demetri snorted, I turned to him and raised my eyebrow; he just put his head down. "Master, when do I get to come?" I had to think about that. He did not do good last night. "We will do a scene tomorrow night where you will both be able to participate...Well hopefully." I look directly at Demetri and he just nods. "Now, is there anything either of you wish to discuss about it?" they both shook there heads. "Are you sure? We will not be revisiting this subject. I know what you both want to talk about, but this is important."

I throw a sausage to Lestat and Akasha. Felix smiled and I knew he was going to say something. "Well I can't speak for everyone", eyeing Demetri from across the table, "but I thought it was great. I would have although liked to have you every which way." He was really smiling now and Demetri's had his jaw ridged. "Ok fine, lets move on then. I figured that Demetri filled you in." Felix took a bit of his waffles "Yeah a little, from what I got, we are moving." I nod, taking another sip of my tea. "Yes I think it would be best if we got our own house, I will buy it. I was thinking we should start looking today unless you both have something else to do?" Demetri shook his head.

"Actually I do I have some things that has to be approved by tomorrow morning so I will be tied up all day," Felix said, with a hint of disappointment. Demetri's smile could not get any bigger. "What are you going to be doing all day?" I said to Felix. He wiped his mouth, "I have to go over some advertisement for a few commercials as well as for some magazines, I will be doing open conferencing so they can change things accordingly." He finished the last bit of his waffles before continuing. "Do you mind if I go and start that?" I smiled at him, "Of course not." He comes to me and gives me a deep passionate kiss and then pulls away but comes back for a peak. "I'll see you at dinner." He kissed me again then turns to Demetri "take care of my girl," saying it with a twinkle in his eye. "Our girl", Demetri quickly corrects him. Felix put on a smile, "yeah our". He looks at me one more time before leaving the room. For about another hour Demetri and I talked about what the house would need .He excuses himself to go look for listings while I had another cup of tea and think about how I was going to tell Paul I was moving out. He still has not returned any of my calls, so I decided to take a shower and get dressed.

When I got out of the shower, I dressed in a long flowing silk strapless black and white John Richmond dress that had snake print; with black stiletto Gucci heels, adding only light makeup. When I was satisfied with my appearance, I went to find Demetri who was in the library. He was looking at the computer while talking on the phone. He must have heard me, when he turned around he was speechless .I laughed, whoever was talking on the phone, was trying to get his attention. I gestured towards the phone, "Oh yes, I am here. I am sorry. Something had me distracted. Yes, we will be there in about a half an hour. Yes, see you then." He hung up; I am assuming was the realtor. "Are you ready?" I ask with a smirk. He smiles, "yes I am I have eight places lined up, the realtor said she would meet us there." He got up, this is the first time I notice what he is wearing, a black with white Armani pinstripe suit, a silk Armani white shirt and white Gucci shoes. All I can say is dam. He walks towards me with a knowing smile. He knows what he does to me. How I can resist a man in a suit that is putting his arm out for me to grab. When we enter the garage, he stops me. "Do you mind if today we take my Lamborghini Concept S specs2005 in silver?" Even though it was older, he still loved it, so of course we took it.

For the next four hours, we looked at houses. Every time the realtor thought I was not looking, or paying attention she would flirt with Demetri. He would give me a knowing smile. If she only knew. I was going to give up, until I saw the last one.

It was perfect. It is a grand white Victorian style farmhouse. The realtor stated it was twelve thousand square feet home on 1000 acres of land. None of that mattered. I loved it. I could not stop jumping up and down Demetri put his hand on mu shoulder and brought me close to his body. He was laughing. "Shouldn't we see the inside first?" He kisses my head and we take the grand tour. It has two master bedrooms with balconies, large master bathrooms that had sunken baths with marble floors.

It had three guestrooms, three offices. There were four ½ bathrooms, a kitchen a four car garage, and a completely stocked library with rare vintage books. The two living rooms had an 80 ft view thru the massive windows that were from ceiling to floor leading to the rotunda and a great room, in which a fireplace greets you upon entering. The circular floor plan provided easy access to a den and the formal living room, while connecting the kitchen and formal dining via the butlery. The covered outdoor dining and barbecue porch connects the family living areas to the outdoors. The rotunda's circular stairs lead to a spacious master suite retreat. It was divine. The upper floor comprises a guest suite, two family rooms to share the turreted play loft, a large media room and a popcorn kitchen, basically my own theatre and a dining room, a sitting room, gym, and a laundry room. I turned to the realtor and smiled, she looked relieved.

"This is perfect. I will take it." Her smile got bigger, "that's great! If you and your husband can meet me down at my office we can get the paper work started." I could help but smile "I am sorry but we are not married I will be the one that is buying this house, also I would like you to talk to the seller to see if we can get a better price if we do a quick close." She looked at Demetri and licked her lips; she was eye fucking him not really listening. I could not help but smile wider. "My apologizes, I'll meet you back at my office then." I nod and take one last look before going home. "Did you have to point out we are not married? Would it have really made a difference?" He said once we were in the car. I had to look at him, "Yes it would have, first she would have put both our names on the mortgage, which is not going to happen, and second we are not married so I don't want to have people thinking we are." That ended the discussion.

After an hour at the realtors, we had the papers all signed and our closing was in two weeks. It was seven-thirty by the time we arrived at home. "Go and tell Felix what's going on and I am going to go out for a bit, have supper without me." I turned around and left, I needed to get my barring, if I was going to talk to Paul. I got into my car and decide to got for Italian instead of drinking because it won't help the conversation being drunk. I found this nice little restaurant and thought about what I was going to say to Paul. By the time the meal was over, I got it down, I feel confident and happy with my choices. He is not going to be here any way; by the time I am able to move out, he will already be in Europe.

"I feel good I know what I am going to tell Paul and everything is going to be fine." I coach myself on the drive home. I pull in and get out of the car, "everything is going to be fine, this is Paul, he will understand." I say this one more time before go inside. I notice that something is off. Sam was not here to greet me, huh that weird. I head up stairs and hear music coming from my room. I wonder who was in my room I get there and open the door.

There was Paul with a half a bottle of tequila I have never seen him drink like this so I run over, "Paul, are you ok? What's wrong?" He slaps me and I fly back. "So this is how you treat me!" he gets up throwing the bottle across the room hitting a wall and smashing then started walking towards me. "I spent all this time on you and this is what I get! Make you who you are today and now you're leaving me!" I was trying to get to the door but even in this state, he was faster then me. "Where do you think your going?" He grabs me by the hair and drags me across the floor. "Paul what the fuck is wrong with you? This isn't you ..." I did not even get to finish before he hits me again. "This is what it comes to, your leaving with THEM!" as if I didn't say anything, "And where am I left once again, by myself!

This was supposed to be a stage; you were supposed to get over it. But not of course you don't follow the rules." He let me go and I start moving backwards along the floor towards the door again. "See! Like this! Your moving away from me! When you are going to get it, that YOU ARE MINE! You leave when I say you leave!" I was almost at the door when he picks me up off the ground by my throat and starts hitting my body into the door knocking the breath out of me. "I love you! Why is it so hard for you to love me back? I can give you the world! What do they have that I do not? The way you look at them, you never looked at me that way." He is slamming me again. "Then to make matters worse I have to hear them talking abut the house you bought today and that you are moving out in two weeks. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

He tightens his grip on my throat. I am putting everything I have into trying to get his grip to loosen, trying to grasp for breaths. "Well I am going to take what's coming to me whether you want to give it up or not." Loosening his grip a little but then brings his other hand to lift up my dress and rips off my underwear, then precedes to started to undo his pants, panic erupts. "Paul what are you doing? Why are you doing this please stop this is me! Bella!" tears were coming down my face like Niagara Falls. "Please Paul, don't do this." He hit me against the door again, "this is all your fault do not try and turn this on me! I do not care what you say I am going to take you and then we are going to get rid of Demetri and Felix then everything will go back to normal. Do you understand?" I did not answer him he was going to rape me and there is nothing I can do about it! So I cry. He started pulling my dress up but because there was a lot of it he just ripped it off of me. I cannot believe this is really happening to me! Paul, My Paul, was going to rape me.


	8. Chapter 8 Palliative Care

**Chapter 8 Palliative Care**

**Edwards POV**

When is the right time to call the woman your in love with? I have been waiting since six-thirty this morning, but if I was being honest, I have been waiting since the party Friday night. Now it is Monday, the day she told me to call her office. However, I did not want to call too early, it would make me look desperate but the truth is I am! I have not been able to get her out of my mind. When I close my eyes I see her, and everything reminds be of her its crazy I feel like a crazy person. It is now three-thirty, so I am going to call her. This is it ... the moment I have been waiting for. Maybe I should give it an hour... no, no I am going to call her. I pick up the phone, "Tanya please get Prestige Noir's Miss Swan on the phone." I hang up few minutes later my phone rings. "Yes", "she is not in her office and her secretary won't tell me where to reach her sir." Damn I waited to long to call her, "let me talk to the secretary." "One moment sir."

A cheerful young woman answered to phone "Prestige Noir North America Miss Swans office, how can I help you today?" Wow that is a mouth full, "I am looking to speak to Miss Swam please." There was a slight pause "I am sorry sir, but like I told your secretary she already left for the day. Would you like to make an appointment?" Damn ok, an appointment does not sound so bad, "yes I would". "Ok sir, one moment please. How about July twenty-third"? What, that is three months away. "No that's no good three months is that really the closest appointment you have?" Give me a break. "I am sorry sir but Miss Swan has a lot of obligations being a partner." Well now what, think, "She was expecting my call." Which she was "I am sorry sir she is gone for the day." Is that the only thing this woman knows how to say!

Jake knows her, I will just use his name he will not mind, and "My name is Mr. Cullen I was suppose to speak with her today. Jake called you the other day from my office; if you like I could go and get him right now?" I would too; I need to hear her voice the woman paused. "Ok, I'll tell you where you can find her. She is at the Sick Kid's Hospital in the Palliative care wing". Did not expect that, lets see how much information I can manage to get out of her, "how often dose she go?" she paused for a minute not sure how much she wants to tell me, "About four times a week for about four hours. She also donated three million dollars of her own money to the hospital under an anonymous donor". Jackpot, once you get a women talking, they do not seem to know when to stop.

What a woman Bella is, "thank you very much, but I did not get was your name"? "Miss Webber." I could not help but smile, "Well thank you very much Miss Webber. Have a nice day". "Same to you, Mr. Cullen!" I hung up the phone trying to decide what I am going to do with this information. Would it look like I was stalking her? Hmm... No it would not, I am going to go and meet her there and that is that. On my way out, I told Tanya I was leaving early today.

It is about a forty – five minute drive from my office to the hospital. My company is a donor here as well, so the head of the hospital knows whom I am, and granted me a visitor's pass so I could go to the wing. I could hear her before I could see her, so I follow her voice into a room her back was to me so she did not know I was here. There she was reading a story to all the children. It seems they had new teddy bears. I was leaning against the doorframe just drinking in this woman her selflessness, her kindness. She was reading the classic story of Winnie the Pooh and with closer inspection, I could see that the teddy bears wear also classical Winnie the Pooh bears. All the kids are looking at me; I put my finger to my lips to tell them not to let her know I was there. So I was able to watch her for about one hour before she stopped and asked the children what was so funny, they pointed, and she turned around looked at me that is when I seen her face. My heart stopped, her face was badly bruises, even though, she still looked like a vision of beauty. Her whole face light up and then she was blushing, giving me a node before turning back around to continuing the story. I sat down, I do not know how long, just watching her interact with the children. "Would you like to come out for coffee with me?" She was standing right in front of me how she got there I do not know. "That sounds lovely."

We decided to go to Star Bucks, after we got our coffee's she asked to make a quick phone call. "Hey Felix I am running late so can you make supper." She eyed me and smiled. "I'll be about an hour, I don't care what we have, ask Demetri he's picky. Ok see you then." She turned off her cell phone took a sip of her coffee then makes eye contact with me, it was as if she could see into my soul. So we walked over to the corner table to sit and drink our coffee. "So you tracked me down, what can I do for you Mr Cullen?" Now that was the million-dollar question, so I thought small talk would be the best way to go. "How long have you been coming to see the children?" A small smile playing on her lips, she knew what I was doing. "For about two years, Paul offered me the partnership the night of the party; this is how I keep my humanity. The whole whips and tying up shit, I just do not want to forget what is important. My goal is to make the last few days, or months for those children as great as possible. I maybe a very busy women, however I will always make time for them I don't care what it cost." She lit a cigarette and took a sip of her coffee. "But Mr. Cullen what can I do for you?" Shit she is not going to let it go so I shrugged, "I just want to get to know you better. Everything about you fascinates me. You never do what I expect. Would you mind coming to dinner with me?" I cannot believe I actually asked her that, she smiled, "I would love too." I smiled, "shouldn't you call them back so they know you are not going to be home for dinner?" she laughed, "I am the Dom they answer to me. Not the other way around, I'll call Demetri he would worry." I tried to smile but I could tell she did not believe it.

"Hey hun I am not going to be home for a few hours." She paused, "No nothing is wrong. No, I do not need you to come and get me I am going out for dinner. I'll be home when I am done and I am turning off my phone." Then she hung up with out waiting for a response. "Let's go." I smiled and offered her my arm she smiled and took it. "Do you want take my car?" she looked at me and smiled "I just got a new car would it be ok if we took mine?" Sounds great to me, "Of course" we walked back to the hospital to the underground parking and that is when I saw it the Enzo Ferrari in red. "You're shitting me!" she laughed with my response, "let's just say we did really well last quarter. Would you like to drive?" I almost came in my pants; "Really?" she smiled and throws me the keys. "It's just a car Mr Cullen, also I know if you fuck it up you have the money get me a new one!" I could not help but laugh.

"Let's go for seafood, how about Anthony's Pier Four?" I smile at her, "sounds good but I don't know where it is you will have to direct me." Her demeanour changed and she looked me straight in the eye and all I can see is lust just pouring off her, "I am very good at giving directions Mr Cullen." OH MY GOD this woman is going to be the death of me. I could not help but gulp, she smiled as if she was satisfied with my reaction. Holly hell, she knows what she is doing to me she is doing it on purpose! Well two can play this game...I hope!

We show up at Anthony's Pier 4, let me just say the view was great! It looked over Boston's Historic Harbor, this whole place screamed Bella. When we walk in, they talk to her by name and sat us right away. She orders a glass of dry cabernet red wine and I get a glass of scotch, "so what is it you would like to know? My life is very boring I assure you." Yea right, she is a Dom for Christ sakes and there are not many women who are. "Why didn't you do a scene at the party?" good place to start, and she gave me a look with a small smirk "I enjoy my pleasure, for my subs and myself not for others pleasure. Whenever we go to theses parties, we may observe. I would not allow us to engage in the ...lets say activities. You Mr. Cullen have a very down played D/s relationship on the scale why did you want to come to my event events?" I cleared my throat, "Well Jake is always talking about these's parties and then he asked if I would like to go. I thought it would be interesting to see what really happens." She nodded, "and what did you think? Are parties like this for you?" It was a little unnerving, the things going on in these scenes, "I don't really know yet to be honest, I think I will try out a few more to see." She smiles. "Well what would you like to know about me? I may not answer all your questions those."

For the next two hours, we talk about everything, from where she was born to the death of her parents. One thing neither of us brought up was the bruises on her face. Our conversation about the life style was to say the least was interesting. How I am, like a two on the scale, a... two I feel like a pussy she sure knows how to crush a mans ego, she proceeded to tell me she is like a six, I do not even know what that means but I am intrigued. "How do you know that I am a two that sounds a little low?" She laughed, "Edward it's nothing like that it's more of what your scenes play out as. I know this because I have talked to your subs, well..Felix did." Great, now her subs also know I am a pansy, "well what's the difference?" she looked me up and down then smiled, "well it's easy to explain you sort of need to see for your self. Would you like to see Mr Cullen?" keeping eye contact with me the hole time I couldn't help but gulp, "yes?" But I am pretty sure it came out more of a question then answer. She laughed and shook her head, "Well then... I have a bit of a dilemma that you may be able to help me out with. You see I agreed to be apart of the grand opening for this new bar and have just found out Demetri will not be able to accompany Felix, and I. However, it is important that I have another sub for this event. Are you interested?"

Oh, my god my dream has come true. "Yes I am, but how do your subs feel about this?" they are big motherfuckers. "Actually it was there idea to find someone else; it just so happened you came by. Here don't open it till you get home." She handed me an envelope. "Well Mr Cullen I have to go so I will drive you to your car. Felix's phone number is in the envelope. Demetri and him have to approve of you for this event. But I don't see there being a problem."

The drive back to my car was good we played twenty questions with each other. When we arrived at my car, I got out and went to her side of the car, "I'll let you know if I am interested." She nodded, "I hope you are Mr. Cullen I think we could have a crazy night." She then leaned over and gave me a kiss on the lips I could not help but run my tough along her bottom lip asking for entrance. She then opened her mouth invitingly and it took every ounce of control not to just fuck her in the back of this sexy car. She pulled away way too soon while trying to catch her breath then she looked at me, "Wow that was intense I hope your interested Mr Cullen. Have a good night." Then she rolled up her window and drove away.

I stood there for about fifteen-minutes just touching my lips. That was the most intense kiss I ever had. I held the envelope tighter. Yes, I would do this, No matter what this note says. I get in my car and drive home and take a nice hot shower while trying to process what I have found out about her today she told me more then I ever expect, but still it felt as if I did not get enough out of her. I do not even know what happened to her face. I could not even think of a way to bring it up, but I would if I ever see her looking like that again. After the shower, I go into my office and open the envelope then removed the letter.

_** If you are reading this letter then you have been chosen to be a candidate to accompany Ms. Swan to the open ceremony for the club After Dark.**_

_** You will be one of two subs that Ms. Swan has with her. Felix will be the other one, he is also one of her full times subs.**_

_** Both subs are aware that this is going to happen and have made the list of activity that you and our master can participate in. **_

_** First step is calling the number below, this is Felix's cell and he will make an appointment. **_

_** You will be interview by both subs this is also, where we will see about hard and soft limits. **_

_** You will be expected to server from Friday-Monday at seven in the morning.**_

_** If you pass this then Ms. Swan will interview you. **_

_** She will make the final decision. **_

_**Demetri & Felix**_

_**Felix- 238 487 9475**_

Well what can you say to that?

I look at the clock and notice it is nine-thirty. Is that to late to call someone about a interview to become someone's sub. I do not know the protocol for shit like that. I have never been interviewed for being a sub before; it rather fell into my lap when I became a sub. I think I will take my chances and call now. I took three deep breaths dialled the number. After three rings, I was going to hang up until Felix answers. "Felix" he says, when he picks up the phone. Really...? People actually say that when they answer their phones. "Hello I am Edward Cullen and I got a letter to be a candidate for the grand opening." I heard him chuckle, "Somehow I had a feeling you would get a letter, hold on one second." I could hear him talking in the background "Sam, Ms. Swan would like one of the red's from the cellar, also tell her I will be there soon I just have a call I have to take." "Yes Felix should I get Demetri?" Well I guess this would have to be a really open relationship, "Yes that would be great, also cheese and crackers." "Right away" I wonder if they are always this nice to each other. Come on, sharing a woman must be hard. I heard a door click and then it sounded like he was sitting, "Ok down to business."

"Ok Edward here's skinny, the contract is from Friday to Monday morning you will be given a room for your stay. Demetri has a photo shot so he will not be here but we did discuss you coming Wednesday and Thursday evening so that we make sure you are ready for the event." Ok it sounds like they have this all figured out, "How did you know it was me?" he laughed, "Really? You were discrete at the party when you were watching her. I don't think that you really know what she is like and this party is going to be an eye opener for you." I wonder what that means, "So listen she is waiting for me and I have to go before I get punished. I'll call you tomorrow after I drop her off at work, sound good?" I sigh, wishing I was there right now. "Sounds good, I'll wait to hear from you tomorrow." With that, he hung up. Now I am stuck wondering what they are doing right now and feeling pissed I wasn't included.

The next day I got up at six and went for a run on the treadmill. By seven I was in the shower, dressed in a blue Gucci suit, and was out the door by seven thirty. Emmett was in the office waiting for me, "Good day boss. How was your night?" I smile at him, "Good." We made small talk when my cell rang, I look and see its Felix's number. "Emmett I have to take this." He nodded, got up and left. "Hello", "Hey Edward, its Felix. Do you have time for a small meeting?" I would make time for this no matter what. "Yeah sure. Would you like to have it at my office?" He chucked, "I'll be there in ten minutes". He hung up not waiting for a reply. Do they all forget their end of call manners.

I started to reading through reports when my phone rang, "Mr. Cullen, there's a man here named Felix saying he has a meeting with you." I look at the clock and seen it had been exactly ten minutes."Take him in to the first conference room and hold all my calls." I heard her sigh, "Yes Mister Cullen." Ok breath in, breath out. I grabbed a coffee and head down to Conference Room One. When I enter the room I notice how Tanya is shamelessly flirting with him, but it was if he did not even notice. Tanya is a gorgeous girl she is tall at 5"9', long strawberry blond hair but she could be naked and he still would not have noticed her. "Excuse me but is there a reason you're still talking, I stopped listening about three minutes ago." Wow attitude, she looked mortified and left without another word. He continued to look out the window. I thought it would be a good idea to make my presence known.

"Good morning Felix. I am sorry about her." Gesturing to Tanya, he just chucked and came to shake my hand. "Its fine happens all the time but if Miss Swan was to see that, she would tan my ass so I couldn't sit for a week, also it takes a lot more effort to be nice, they never seem to get it as quick enough for my liking," he said as he took his seat. "You get in trouble for someone flirting with you?" He sighed and pointed, "you see right there." I had no clue what he was talking about. "Listen the real reason I am here is to try and talk you out of this." WHAT!

"Hey it's nothing personal man. Its just we are what's the word.. Left field and I can't have you making a fool out of us if you know what I mean." To say I was shocked is an understatement; I opened and closed my mouth a few times. "What are you talking about? I have been in this lifestyle for a while!" He held up his hands in surrender. "Hey man like I said nothing personal." This is the first time I noticed the red marks on his wrist. "It's just that this party will have a lot of off the wall things happening and you will have to keep your composure. I am not sure what she told you about us but I was the one who did the research on you, included talking to your subs." That made me pause. "And what do you do for a living that you have all this time?" I could not help but feel a little nervous. "They didn't say anything bad, chill." I took a breath, before he continued, "All I am saying is that if you're going to do this, you will have to go in with a really open mind. Dude you do not even have anal sex with your subs. Let me tell you Friday night for my reward I got a vibrating anal plug." OH MY GOD! I cannot believe he just told me that. "See Edward that look right there, isn't going to fly. You look like a newbie and this is only for a weekend, not permanent. There's no point and not enough time to do the training."

Felix stood up, "Listen man I am not trying to pick on you or anything, I still brought the list." He gave me an envelope, "It's your choice but I just wanted to warn you, anyways the list is everything that can happen to you in the duration of the contract. If you are uncomfortable with anything on the list then this position is not for you. If you think that you could do it, then there's the medical papers to sign for tests that have to be done." He looked at his watch, "but I have to go, any questions you have my number," he said as he walked towards the door. He left without another word. The rest of the day flew by and by seven o'clock I was ready to go home. Taking a long shower and think about everything he said and what the list would entail. After my shower, I grabbed a glass of scotch and sat down at my desk stair at the allusive brown envelope. Downing my drink and pouring myself another before deciding to open the envelope and see what is in store for me. Saying I was surprised was an understatement. Things like anal plug (public, under clothes), beating (hard), bondage (multi-day), cock worship, erotic dance (for audience), immobilization, nipple clamps, and sexual deprivation (long term) were just a few on the list. I could not think anymore about this. I finished my drink and went to bed. Not being sure if I could really do this. 


	9. Chapter 9 The Connection

**Chapter 9 The Connection **

**Edwards POV**

To say that the next week and few days were intense is an understatement, it was all too prepare for tomorrows event. I just got home from work, and I am in desperate need of a nice, long hot shower to reflect on the recent events. So much has transpired. I thought many things were going to come from this, but the thing I did not expect is having some true friends. First thing that comes to my mind is the meeting with Demetri when we were getting breakfast at a restaurant near my work.

That morning I had a new resolve, I was going to try this. I am Edward fucking Cullen. When I woke up I sent Felix a text asking about arranging a meeting with Demetri. He informed me they were free for a breakfast meeting at seven-thirty and it was six now. I arrived and was informed that one person had already been seated. I found this to be odd since they lived with each other. I would have thought they would come together as well. I was taken to a private dinning area. I walk in, and see Demetri texting someone on one phone and talking on another. I take my seat and he acknowledges me with a nod, "yes I will be sending you the change of address this week. I need the return plane ticket two days later then we originally planned." Sounds like he will not be back a soon as he thought. "Ok I'll have Miss Swan call you with everything that needs to be changed as well." He hung up and brought his attention to me, "Sorry about that, Felix is running late, so we will start with out him, if that's alright?" I nodded taking the napkin and putting it across my lap, "Do you mind if we order first?" I asked, he nodded and started texting again. The waiter came over, I ordered an omelette, and he got waffles with strawberries and bananas. He also ordered for Felix French toast with blueberries, and raspberries. After the waiter left, I was trying to think how to start this conversation. Thankfully, Demetri got right to the point.

"Ok Edwin, I am going to start with telling you a bit about myself. I was born in Veneto Italy and a photographer by profession. I have been part of this lifestyle for about eight years. I have been with Bella for two years now and have been living together for about a year and a half now. I have a full time contract, as does. I do a lot of travelling, so I am not home all the time. This pacific event is on the day I leave to catch a plane for a photo shoot, it has been booked for eight months, so there is no way for me to cancel." He takes a sip of his tea, "this is where you come in. I am assuming that you read the envelope you received. Correct?" I nod and pull it out. "I'll go over what was in the envelope briefly." Felix walked in, "Sorry about that gentleman, Miss Swan required my assistance before the meeting," he said, with a sly smirk before sitting down; I could not believe what he was insinuating. I look at Demetri and it did not even faze him. "Ok guys, I have to ask. How the fuck do you manage to share one woman without getting jealous?"

They looked at each other and smiled, "We do get jealous of each other. That's one forms of punishment she uses," Felix said. I gave him a weird look and he then rolled his eyes. "For instance, if one of us talks disrespectfully, she will have the other one come and pick her up, spend more time with him. If we flirt this will get us the most severe punishment, more severe then most could handle," Remembering the incident with Tanya. Demetri cuts in, "Anyways back where we were, the envelope contains a contract, it runs from the Friday June twenty- fourth at six pm to Monday June twenty-eighth at seven am. I suggest you make sure you have enough of everything you will need for work and shit like that. I hope that by the end of the day you have had the tests done?" I nodded just then our food arrived. "Also, you seen what type of play you can expect. Do you have any questions?" He continued, once we were alone again, I looked down at my food, I cannot believe what I am going to say this aloud, "Actually, I have never had anything near my ass or anything like that." I looked up expecting to see the 'your an idiot' look, however what I received was a look of understanding. Demetri nodded, "It's no problem man, she will go easy on you, and she is very caring and loving during all of our scenes." This is how the discussion went eventually they came to the question part and I have a lot of them. Most had to do with there relationship with each other. "So do you guys engage in play with each other?" they shook there heads. "The closest we come to that was when we are doing double penetration, though we do not actually fondle each other. That's a hard limit for both of us."Felix said with a chuckle. They obviously get that question a lot. "Ok, I get it, but still, you both must really comfortable with each other; I mean he even ordered you food for you." They both out right laughed at that one, "If we did not get along then we would be replaced. When we had our interviews, harems was a requirement, a deal breaker if you will." Demetri nodded in agreement. "One of the interviews we actually had to spend four hours together getting to know each other, then we had to write what we thought about long term with one another. "

Demetri cut in, "We both went into this with our eyes wide open, we both knew what we were getting our selves into, and we want you to do the same. During that conversation, Felix and I found out that we had many things in common, don't get me wrong, we still make subtle sly remarks or give looks, but at the end of the day we can still sit together, talking about the game, have a beer, shit like that." After we finished eating, they just kept talking. "I like you Edward; I know that this will work out great." He shook my hand, "I think you will do great, remember do as your told right away, under no circumstance flirt with any women. Better yet, do not even talk to them. Let me tell you with that kind of punishment she inflicts, it will only take once and you'll never do it again," he laughed loudly. "Let me just say she uses a cane with a minimum of ten slaps." He stands up, "Later gentlemen." Felix remained sitting. "If you're still interested we will start you training soon, but you still have to be interviewed by Miss Swan." He pulled out his Blackberry, "How about tonight? Let us say nine this evening? We are staying at the Sheraton Hotel right now, while the house is being completed. It is in the Penthouse suite**.** Don't worry about the bill, I got it."." He gave me a piece of paper with the address and phone number. He stood up, shook my hand and started walking towards the door. "Oh Cullen, one more thing, make sure your early, as a sub you have to anticipate her needs. Being over punctual is a must." Turning back towards the door, he leaves me sitting at the table, stunned.

I could not help but laugh thinking back. I turned off the water, walked into my room, and dried myself off and figured pajama pants was the way to go. I decided to go to my office and have a glass of scotch. I could not help but smile, thinking about my meeting with her, with _my_ Bella.

By the time, I was to show up at Bella's, I was not sure I could go through with it. By the time I reached the door, I was so nervous I thought I was going to throw up. I knocked on the door and Felix answers the door in pajama pants, with no shirt, and reading glasses on. I could hear music on, in the background. "Hey buddy, you're early, come on in, she's in the sitting room down the hall." He walked away leaving me there at the door. As I set out the find _her, _I realize the music is probably where she is. As I got closer, I can hear giggling. I take two deep breaths, "You can do this." I knock on the door, "Come in," a male voice said, which I am going to assume was Demetri. I open the door and walk in on them dancing with each other, spending time together like a normal couple, if I did not know any better I would have thought they were in love. "I am sorry I don't mean to interrupt." Demetri spins her, while she starts to laugh, "It's all good man, we were just finishing up," as he dips her and kisses her neck while whispering something in her ear. She nods and they share a passionate kiss. "Nice seeing you Edward," He said on his way out the door. I turn my attention back to the beautiful creature in front of me. She comes and shack's my hand, the electrical current was amazing, "Good evening Mr. Cullen, its nice to see you again. Would you like to take a seat?" I bring her hand to my mouth and kiss it. "Believe me Miss Swan, the pleasure is all mine." I let go of her hand and let her led me to the couch. She was in an ocean blue floor length nightdress.

After we were both seated, myself on the love seat, her in the chair across from me, she got right to business. "Felix mentioned something about you coming tonight. He seems to think that you will need a lot of training. So let us get the party started." As if on cue, Demetri comes in with a bottle of wine, a wine glass, a bottle of scotch and glass, places them on the table and leaves without saying a word, closing the door behind him. I turned the bottle of Scotch to read it. It was the same one I had at the restaurant with her a few nights prior. I raised my eyebrow, she laughs, and "the key to a good Dom is to anticipate your subs needs. I noticed that you liked that kind of scotch and made a mental note. When Demetri approved you I asked him to grab a bottle on his way home." D-A-M-N she was good. I am beginning to think I could get used to this, I hope I have a permanent room in the house. I could hold back the sign, ONE CAN DREAM.

I poured us both a drink; I waited for her to start. "So I am going to assume that since you are here that you want to take a chance and come to this event, is that correct?" I nodded, taking a drink, trying to remember all my passed sub training. Rule number one: do not talk unless you are told to. "Do you miss it Edward? Miss giving the power to someone else? Relinquishing control? Trusting someone implicitly?" I sat there for a minute and she smiles, "you may speak." I took a deep breath, "Not really, I like to be the one in control, however as you have said, I am not very high on this scale and I am willing to experience and see how it goes from there." Rule number two: Always be honest with your Dom, or punishment will be served.

"Since we are being so honest, I should tell you Felix and I had a long talk, and he is concerned that you will not be able to, for lack of a better term perform. What do you think about that?" Well, what I did know was a part of me wanted to go and punch him out, the other part knew he was right and I was as worried as he was. "Well I am very nervous. I have not done this in a long time and I do not want you to be disappointed, also my lack of experience worries me." She gave me a sinister smile. You know what kind of smile I mean, the one villain gives as he making a plan to lure an innocent virgin, the smile just before talking her out of her virginity. She came and sat beside me, "Well Edward, I can guarantee you I will take you places you have never been before. First thing you have to do is trust me. Trust me to do things that will bring you great pleasure, while pushing your limits to places you have never even dreamed." She leaned over and kissed me, I was at a loss to what this woman was doing to me. The kiss slowly intensified then she licked my bottom lip for entrance. How could I deny this woman anything? That is when the fight for dominance began. When I would not give it up easily, she slowly started to climb on top of me removing my hands from her waist and putting them above my head. She proceeded to bit my bottom lip, when I did not submit she bit harder and kept applying pressure until I surrendered. I could feel the smile that played on her lips. She finally pulled away only to continue kissing her way up my neck until she reached my ear. "I can promise you one thing Mr. Cullen that by the time the party is here I will have you summiting to me without a second thought. I will have fun getting you there." then she pulled away but remained sitting beside me as if nothing happened. I, on the other hand, was going out of control, trying to catch my breath.

She waited for me to catch my breath, "Ok Edward I am going to give you one safe word just in case. Neither Felix nor Demetri have one. I am not one who is going to ask you how you are feeling every five minutes. I am going to look at how your body is responding. Your safe word is going to be 'tea' do we understand. It will stop the scene immediately; I will untie you then get you a robe." I nodded. She took a sip of her wine. This is the first time I notice the bottle is half-empty. "I wanted to give you the option but really think about this." I nodded, waiting for her to proceed. "I am going to make both of you to wear a vibrating butt plug for the whole event, however, this being your first time ever doing this I will give you the option of the vibrating one or the regular one." Well guess what a choice, how about neither. "Edward what did we just talk about?" I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes; it was as if she could read my mind. "Trust me Edward, the amount of pleasure will be beyond your wildest dreams. I usually do not do things like this however; we do not usually go to clubs like this either. So I thought this would fit the atmosphere." I could not hold back the shiver that washed though my body. I must have looked like a fish because I just kept opening and closing my mouth trying to think of a response.

She just laughed, placing her hand on my knee, "Its fine Edward I know you can do this. I **would like** you to use the vibrating one and see how the night goes." The words that Felix said floated to mind "if you have to take anything off the list, than this position is not for you." I could not help but gulp and nod. "I want to hear you say it Edward." She said in her Dom voice. "Yes master I will wear the vibrating butt plug." She could not hold back the smile. "That is good. Everything will be new for the weekend. I actually buy each guy different colours. Felix is blue and Demetri is red, so I know what toys belong to each one. I think I'll get you black." She grabbed a note pad from off the table and started writing. She picked up her phone and started pressing button. Five minutes later Demetri walked in she handed him the paper. He was about to leave when she called him back, "also add anything Felix and yourself see fit for him." He looked at me and smirked, "yes master right way." closing the door on his way out. The only thing I could think about was what a weekend this was going to be. One hell of a fucking weekend.

I did not stay much longer, she decided it would be best if I worked with both of her subs. she wanted to start getting my ass and me prepared for what was to come with the vibrating anal plug, I was to come for two hours every day until the party. She would come in at the beginning and insert a small anal plug. Felix came in to say everything was ordered and walked me to the door. "Ok Edward we will have our place ready by the weekend of the event, you will have your own room, as such, and then we will go over the final details closer to the date at hand. I was thinking that seven every night would be a good time to train, end around nine, nine-thirty. Is that a problem for you?" lifting his eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "Yeah that's fine I may just have to come straight from work." He nodded "that's fine man, everything you will need will be waiting if there is any certain type of shampoo or body wash let me know, you have my number call anytime." I had one question that was bugging me all night, "hey I was wondering why you weren't with them tonight?" he smiled, "we both have our special time with her when we are not all together, also he is going away so he gets more time with her until he leaves." He shrugged his shoulders then smiled wide, "I however get her to myself for over two weeks!"

So every night at seven I would go to the hotel, Bella would come in with a riding crop, wearing different baby doll nightgowns and would proceeded to swat at me, when I would need to fix my position even though she would never do it too hard. I would get the plug put in and she would leave, without a word spoken, making her presence so apparent. We resumed working me through the training; Most of this was done in the nude because they felt I needed to get use to seeing the other men naked for the scenes when we get home. Tonight however, was different because after the training I did not go home. Demetri, Felix, and I sat around, had a couple beers, and shot the shit as you would two best friends. Deep down in my gut I wanted to be here with them in this big happy family. However, I knew this would not last, that she really was not mine. A man can dream, can't he?

**Bella's POV**

I watched Edward slowly turn from a caterpillar to a magnificent butterfly. He was unaware of the camera that I had placed around the room. I watched as he slowly opened his wings and now he was ready to sore. I know this has taken some stress off my relationship with my men. We have not been intimate since the night of the punishment. Being brutally raped by someone you care for, it leaves something to be desired, you can believe that. The boys did not even make it back until nine in the morning, because of there monthly guys night. They found me lying helplessly in a pool of my own blood next to the bottle of tequila he used to defile me with. I shook my head getting rid of the mental picture. Tonight was not going to be about who is in control. After the incident, it has come to me that maybe they need more, so tonight I am going to give them just that. We were going to make love, well as close as we can get. They knew it was not going to be about a scene tonight, they knew because we were going to be in my room. I am sitting in my bedroom in the hotel while the boys, I am guessing, are having a couple of beers. There relationship with Edward has become quite interesting, this bond that they are sharing.

I was in my bed reading Steven Kings IT, when there was a knock at the door, "come in." Felix walks in with his black silk boxers. "Good evening master, you wanted to see me?" I got off the bed went and stood right in front of him before attacking his mouth with my own, he put his hands around my waist holding my tight then slowly bring his hands to my back running them up and down, it was oddly comforting. By the time, we broke from the kiss we were left breathless, he then started to train kisses down my neck sucking and nipping down until he reached the top of my breasts. He brought his hands around to push my breast right into his face and bit down hard enough to make a mark. I gasped and moaned at the sensation, he hummed with enthusiasm**. **He slowly brought down the straps of the lavender silk nightdress I was wearing letting it fall to the floor. He kissing my neck under my ear again before trailing them down to my perky nipples, taking one into his mouth and sucking it roughly, gently scraped his teeth around it, while rolling the other one between his fingers.

I did not even notice Demetri was in the room until I felt someone kissing the back of my neck. Felix slowly got on his knees going from my breast to my stomach to the promise land. He lifted my left leg over his shoulder, so he could get better accesses to my sopping wet pussy. For the first few minutes, he just looked and admired me before he slowly trails his tongue along my outer lips until he reaches my clit. I feel Demetri's hands come around me so painstakingly slow to my breasts where he starts to massage and squeeze them roughly, before just taking the nipple in between his fingers and pinching them. While still trailing kisses down my neck, I could not hold back the moan that escaped as my stomach started to tighten with anticipation. Demetri removes one hand from my breast putting it on the side of my face making me look at him. He kisses me on the mouth; I cannot hold back the now animalistic moan that these men are causing. Felix slowly inserts two fingers in my pussy while Demetri shoves two very slick fingers up my ass. There was the most unnatural moan that escaped me. They were both going in unison slowly picking up the pace and getting harder, I was not sure how much long I would be able to last as the tightening was at the point of blissful pain. "Come for me my beloved, I can feel how close you are, let yourself bask in the pleasure we are bring you." That did it, I came all over Felix's face, there was so much it was spilling out of his mouth down his chin, continuing a path down his body. By the time I came down, I pushed Felix back and licked my come off his delectable body.

After Felix was cleaned to my satisfaction, I turned to Demetri who was standing back a bit with his cock in hand; sliding his hand up and down is a slow fluid motion. Waiting for his turn to be shown affection. I motioned to him with my finger to come and join me he slowly approached me like a predator circling his prey, while still manually stimulating himself. I sat at the end of the bed so when he came and stood in front of me between my legs, I could take him with ease. I slowly started to lick the pre-cum off his dick that then twitched with anticipation of what was to come, he did not want to wait to long. What a naughty boy. I thought I would draw it out, I took my very moist and hot tongue and slowly swirled it around his head. He threw his head back and took a deep breath, which is when I decided to do the same and blow on his dripping wet dick. "ahhh shit, baby that feels soo good!" I finally took him in my mouth relaxing my throat and swallowed him; I knew he loved the feeling of being taken deep down my throat. "HOLLY SHIT!" he yelled from the sensation as I constricted my throat around him. His breathing was coming erratic, as he moaned in pleasure. This is when I felt Felix come up along my left side and lean in to my body, "my beloved get on all fours and I will bring you pleasure." I could not hold back the moan that was building, that in turn caused Demetri quite a bit of pleasure. Without moving my mouth from Demetri I got on all fours on the bed with Demetri is standing at the end. I feel the bed lower behind me, as Felix makes his way to my ass that is propped up in the air, and my pussy dripping down my leg with arousal.

I decided to concentrate on the gorgeous dick, as I started to feel him harden in my mouth; this is a sign that his is close. I started sucking harder, taking him deeper into my throat, while slowly adding speed. That I when I feel something cold glide along my lower lips and could not hold back the moan that came from me. I know that Felix had to have ice cub in his mouth, all of a sudden bring it to circle my clit. This is when I picked up the pace. "Oh baby! I am so close!" Demetri yelled, I start running my teeth up and down his shaft, while bringing my hand to pull on his balls. I was coming down his painfully hard shaft, this is was his undoing. "FFFUUUCKKKK!" Demetri screamed, as he shot everything he had in to my mouth I greedily took everything he gave me. He reached down grabbing me by the hair that making me drop his dick with a pop. He continues to direct me to his mouth where he gives me a passionate kiss tasting himself. I feel Felix add a finger to my holly land, then another, followed by another. "Oh god!" I moaned, "sorry my beloved, no god here, Felix would do." I heard Demetri chuckle in the background disappearing out of my view, I could barely concentrate as Felix picked up the pace and started to flick my clit with his cold tongue. "OoOhHh FuUuCkK." I could hear Felix's voice becoming more of a pant, "That's it baby; let me know that I am giving you what you need. That's what I am here for it's to love you, and to bring you pleasure." Felix said. This man always knows what I need. That is when I fell him move in the bed then the other side, lowered with Demetri's weight. All of a sudden, I feel something cold on my ass crack. Felix picks up the pace. While Demetri slowly rubs the gel in before adding a finger in my ass, I could not hold back the animalistic moan or roar that came from me. "That's it baby let us hear the pleasure we bring you. Tell us know you want one cock in your ass and one in your pussy." As Demetri picked up the pace, "tell us you want to be fucked so hard that you can't walk, that when you go to the party you will feel where we were, tell us!" Felix finished, that is all it took to take me over the edge. "OOOHHH GOD YEEESSS." I rolled on my side as I recovered.

Felix positioned himself at the end of the bed with his legs hanging over he started to manually stimulating himself, "come and sit on my cock facing me." That is what he asked, I lowered myself on to his throbbing member and we both moaned from the sensations. We waited a few moments for me to adjust to his large member. I nodded and that is when Demetri came up behind me and pushes himself in my ass. We all groaned in unison, he stopped his movement for a few minutes then I nodded then Demetri pulled out, while Felix stayed put. As Demetri started to re-enter me Felix, started moving me at a rhythm that he wanted. Once I got the movement, I started to lead the way to bliss. I had Felix with one of my nipples in his mouth and another in between Demetri's fingers squeezing and rolling it. Demetri is also licking and biting my neck and Felix brings his hand down where we are joined, he starts to rub my clit, I start feeling the tightening in my stomach blissfully painful. "Oh yess...please keep going!" "Oh fuck yeah my love squeeze my dick in that tight pussy of your. I want to feel you come all over me. Let me feel it baby." Demetri starts to speed up his movements, followed by biting me on the shoulder. That was it, I couldn't hold it any more, so I just...let go. "FUUUUCCCKKKK!" We all screamed at the same time. Demetri pulls himself out, "turn around baby I need you to come on my cock once before I go and would you let me come on your face? Can you do that for me baby?" I nodded still trying to get my breath back. "What ever you need dear." I replied, I did what he asked I removed Felix's dick from my pussy and reached over and put some lube on my hand, grabbed Felix's cock and made sure it was thoroughly lubed up before I lowered my ass on his cock, once he was in he gave me a few minutes. "It's been a while since I have been in your ass my love. Did you miss it, my dick in your ass?" All I could do was moan while nod my head. "Say it." "Yes Felix I miss your big, thick cock up my ass, just like I like Demetri's dick in my pussy." That cause both men to make a very animalistic sound, I noticed that Demetri could not wait any more and places himself in my front entrance. He looks me in the eyes asking for the go ahead, so I nodded. Then he rammed his dick into me, we all moaned from the spectacular sensation.

No one moved for a few seconds. Demetri leans closer to my ear, "ok baby I am going to fuck you, and fuck you hard so that when Edward comes here, it will be my dick you will be wishing for, that you will be remembering while he is fucking your tight pussy." He gave Felix a look. That is when the experience hit a completely new level. They were going at the same pace gradually picking up the speed and the depth. "Who makes you feel like this baby?" Demetri asked, as he starts hitting me harder, "only you and Felix baby, only you guys make me feel so...complete." that caused them to grunt, they knew there was a hiding meaning. "Baby we're close, so I need you to cum on my cock then I am going to come over the sweet little face of yours." That is when Felix's hand comes around and starts massaging my clit. "yeeesss right ttheeerreee! FUUUCKK!" I screamed as I came all over Demetri's dick, he started to speed up all of a sudden he's dick isn't in me anymore, so I close my eyes and feel his seed being shot onto my face, its warm and like gel. Felix picks up his pace, "baby when I pull out of your sweet ass, your going to turn so I can shot my seed all over that gorgeous face of yours." He grabs my hips and starts to thrust desperately. Just as quick, he is gone so I turn so he can shoot his hot seed on my face as well. We all relax, trying to catch our breaths, and come down from the high we were experiencing. After a few minutes, Demetri goes into the bathroom and returns with a warm washcloth, bends down so he can clean off my face. I could not hold back the moan. "Come on my beloved." Felix said picking me off the floor, putting me on the bed, spooning with me while Demetri was in front of me, so I could cuddle him. This is how we slept; knowing that tomorrow was going to change our lives. However, the real question was, is it for the good or bad? I guess there is no way to tell what tomorrow will bring. "Good night Gentlemen." "Good night master." They said in unison. Yes, it could only get better.


	10. Chapter 10 Relive

Don't own Twilight or charactors.

Because of the number of message wanting to know what happened with Paul here it is. WARNING THIS IS A VARY INTENCE RAPE SCENE. If you don't like please don't read all you need to know it that he did some crazy shit!

**Chapter 10 Relive**

**BPOV**

There is Paul with a half a bottle of tequila, oh my god I am back here! I want to run out of the room because I remember what happens next. However, I cannot bring myself to run away, so I run over, "Paul, are you ok? What's wrong?" He slaps me and I fly back, oh god please stop it this time, I am not sure if I can keep relivingthis again. "So this is how you treat me!" He gets up throwing the bottle across the room hitting a wall and smashing, then started walking towards me. "I spent all this time on you and this is what I get! Make you who you are today and now you're leaving me!" I was trying to get to the door, hoping this time I am fast enough to getaway,he was faster then me, fuck this is going to hurt. "Where do you think your going?" He grabs me by the hair and drags me across the floor. "Paul what the fuck is wrong with you? This isn't you ..." I did not even get to finish before he hits me again, I hope, that if I scream that my boys would come release me, but when I open my mouth no sound comes out. "This is what it comes to, your leaving with THEM!" as if I didn't say anything, "And where am I left once again, by myself!"

"This was supposed to be a stage; you were supposed to get over it. But not of course you don't follow the rules." He let me go and I start moving backwards along the floor towards the door again. "See! Like this! You are moving away from me! When are you going to get it? YOUARE MINE! You leave when I say you leave!" I was almost at the door, maybe this time I will make it. That is when he picks me up off the ground by my throat and starts hitting my body into the door knocking the breath out of me. "I love you! Why is it so hard for you to love me back? I can give you the world! What do they have that I do not? The way you look at them, you never looked at me that way." He is slamming me again. "Then to make matters worse I have to hear them talking abut the house you bought today and that you are moving out in two weeks. WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Please just kill me, so I can stop living this nightmare repeatedly.

As if he heard me, He tightens his grip on my throat. I am putting everything I have into trying to get his grip to loosen, trying to grasp for breaths. "Well I am going to take what's coming to me whether you want to give it up or not." Loosening his grip a little enough for me to get a breath, he then brings his other hand to lift up my dress and rips off my underwear, thenproceeds to undo his pants, panic erupts. "Paul what are you doing? Why are you doing this please stop this is me! Bella!" tears were coming down my face like Niagara Falls. "Please Paul, don't do this." He hit me against the door again, "this is all your fault do not try and turn this on me! I do not care what you say I am going to take you and then we are going to get rid of Demetri and Felix then everything will go back to normal. Do you understand?" I did not answer him he was going to rape me and there is nothing I can do about it! So I cry. He started pulling my dress up but because there was a lot of it, he just ripped it off me. I cannot believe this is really happening to me! Paul, My Paul, was going to rape me.

Then he stops, "you know what I think? I first having to make sureyou'reclean."He dragsme to the Toy Box down the hall. "Paul, pleaseit's me, Bella, don't do this, I love you." He did not give me a chance to finish before he punched me in the face. "Did I give you permission to speak Bitch? Has it been so long that you have forgotten who's in control, I see being around those men have made you forget, but don't worry I'll have you fixed before the night is over even if it takes all night! The guys won't be home until what about ten tomorrow morning if I remember correctly." That increased my fear because I knew he was right. Why can I not forget? Why am I reliving it again? What should I do? What can I do? We reach the doors and he opens it I come and see the spinning cross is in the middle of the room, I try to resist, and it only made his grip tighten. "Let me tell you something, by the end of tonight you will never resist me again, because if you do this will be child's play compared to what I will do to you again." He jerked me towards the device and pushed me up against the cross. "We can either do it the hard way or the easy way**, **you choose." In hindsight, I wish that I had done what I was trained to do. I should have put my head down letting the tears silence run down my face, and said nothing, maybe it would not have beas bad. However, the problem with hindsight it is always 20/20 that is not what I did. I was a fighter now I am not the same girl that followed his every command, without question or second thought. What is to come next it will take a part of me that can never be fixed or replaced; I will forever be broken beyond repair.

"Fuck you Paul! Who do you think you are! Let go of me right now and I will forget this ever happened!" he laughed, I don't mean a little laugh, I mean a full belly laugh, all of a sudden I see him move swiftly and a pain shot through my stomach causing me to double over in pain knocking the breath right out of me. I could feel him move closer to me just beside my ear, "I knew you would choose option one, get ready baby its going to be one hell of a ride. Then he grabs my chin licking my face, pulls my face up and pushes me against the cross with such force I did not have time to steady myself. Before I knew it, I was handcuffed to it; he was brutally grabbing the remainder of my dress off, leaving me only in my bra. "Now, where should we begin, we have a lot of time to make you into a masterpiece. So let do a cleaning, I have a ball gag if you can't stay silence." He walked out of the room, think Bella you can do this we have to get out of here before something really bad happens. I knew there was not a good chance of getting free because these chains can hold Demetri when he freaks out; he is unable to move the cross or break the chains. So all I can hope is that I will wake up from this nightmare.

That is when I felt the needle, and I felt it right away. That is when I notice Paul move; however, there seemed to me to bemultiples of him, as if one was not enough. "This should make you more fun." Maybe this is what trails are called, he disappear. All of a sudden, I hear a dripping sound that reminded me of a dungeon. When I looked up the room, itwas unrecognizable; the walls looked liked aged stone that had water dripping down? My heart picked up pace I closed my eyes and started repeated this is not real, this is not real. When I opened my eyes, it was still there, however now I am seeing what looks likes rats moving. Fuck, I was in a fucking dungeon tied to a spinning cross. That is when I saw him, he looked like an angel. That brightened thisdesolated space. "Do you know why you are here?" the angel said, I shook my head. "I have never done anything that justifies being brought here." The angel face looked one of sadness and pure anger. "That is where you are wrong my sweet, you took a man that was confident, smart successful. Turning him into a raving lunatic, somehow you used your woman mind control, however did you care? This type of crime has made me appear, there is no one to blame but yourself. I will not apologize for what is about to happen to you, however you can redeem yourself by taking your punishment with grace, then taking your rightful place by his side." Ok this angel sounds delusional, is he fucking stupid. All of a sudden, I felt something sharp hit my thigh, causing me to cry out in pain. "I am not delusional you stupid bitch, just keep it up." Guess I said that aloud.

That is when he started to morphing into what looked like a demon, the light around him started to change colour, to a deep green. I closed my eyes this is not real, this is not real. Ifeel something run along the inside of my thigh, it was razor sharp. I look down and I see the demon is using his fingernail to cut into my flesh. "Please stop, I tried to love him, I put every ounce of my being into it. It was not real; I could not make it real. I can't be with someone if it's not real." He looked into my eyes putting his nail on my other side pressing harder, I screamed in pain. "That's not good enough! You are going to try harder! However its time to moveon no point in arguing, you will see it my way by the time this night is through." He moved out of my view, all I could look at was the wall that looked like there was water maybe dripping down the walls, then slowly the stone started to seep into itself, making a spiral shape.

What the fuck did he inject me with? What the fuck! This cannot be real. All of a sudden I start to turn it must be the cross. He keeps turning me until I was horizontal, and then slipped the bolt into place. "Now before I fuck the shit out of you, we will have to clean you thoroughly." All of a sudden, my thighs were on fire. "Please god make it stop!" the tears were running down my face, I looked down it looked like a bottle was on his hand, but I could be wrong I am not sure what I am seeing anymore is real or not. That's when I felt something being slammed in to my vagina, felt like I was being ripped open, "GOD PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" I cried out, what ever he shoved up me wasvery hard; I think it might have been a bottle. I was sure when I felt the liquid drain out of the bottle burning me from the inside out. "Please stop I am begging you! It burns so much. I will do anything you need me to do just make the burning stop!" I heard a laugh in the background I could barely focus. The pain was excruciating as if he was cutting the lips of my pussy, I not sure what hurt more the cutting or what ever was in the bottle that was dripping out.

"Well look how fast you become compliant; all it takes is a little pain." If this were a little pain, then I would hate to see what sever consist of. That is when I felt something wet go along my lips down below. I could not hide the sob that ripped through my body. "There is nothing like tequila, blood and pussy. What do you say maybe you need a taste?" He was by my head now brushing my hair out of my face. The demon smiled before kissing my roughly, when I refused to open my mouth he punched me in the stomach. "I always like it when you put up a fight, it's better to get it over and done with the first time around." shoving his tongue down my throat I can taste the blood and it was making me sick andI throw up everywhere including in the demons mouth before blacking out. All of a sudden, I feel the fog slowly clearing. "Hey there don't worry; you went into shock but your fine now. I couldn't have you missing anything." This is when I know that there is no way for this to end well. So I just cry, then I feel him remove the bottle, "I think you're clean enough." I could help but feel relief, howeverit was short lived because I felt the cross turn so I was vertical again. He stood front of the cross and roughly pushes himself into me causing me to scream out in pain. I could help but think about the song by Bon Jovi called you give love a bad name.

Holly fuck I must be high, I could swear I could hear the song. I just started laughing, this is the most inappropriate thing to do however; I could not bring myself to stop. As he was violently penetrated me he managed to ask what I was laughing about. Instead of telling him, I decided to sing it "An angle's smile is what you sell. You promised me heaven, then put me through hell. Chains of love got a hold of me. When passions a prison, you cannot, break free. Isn't it ironic how accurate the song is to this situation, the only different you never had me with chains of love." I started laughing again, with tears trailing down my face. That is when pain shot though me like a bolt of lighting; I look over and see what looks like a cattle probe. Fuck, another blow hit me, I am sure I shit this time. Note to self-cattle probe=shitting I knew there was a reason I never did that kind of play. All of a sudden, I fell to the floor, with a sudden blow to my side I started coughing up blood. I did not have anymore fight in me. Then another blow, another, and another I do not know how long it went on for I do not know how long, until I just passed out.

I wake up with a start; a cold sweat covered my body. I look in front of me and notice that it was vacant; Demetri must have left already for his flight. I feel something gripping me tighter, its Felix softly snoring. I lay back down, slightly cry knowing that I would be making a stop at Sick Kids tomorrow instead of going to work. Seeing the children is the only thing that makes this life bearable anymore. After that devastating ordeal, I am not sure it will ever be the same, maybe I should be looking for a way out. I smile thoughts that I have never entertained start going though my head, like marriage, and children. I close my eyes as the tears come on full force that is far down the line however, I knew that after this event, things were going to change**.** I was going to change. I just hope I will like the person I am going to become.


	11. Chapter 11 Ready or Not

Chapter 11 Ready or Not

Edwards POV

I look at my watch again I am sitting in the restaurant drinking my morning coffee waiting for Felix, tonight was the night, D day was it was. And the anticipation is killing me he was already fifteen minutes late. "Hey buddy! Sorry I am late traffic is a bitch." He came in with his shades, a dark blue Gucci suit, with an emerald green shirt. Every woman looked at him as he passed. He sat down the waitress appeared out of nowhere, trying to get his attention, not sparing her a second glance after ordering a tea, so I decided I had to ask. "Hey what's up with the tea? I mean it's not very manly." He smiles as the tea was placed in front of him, ordering a mushroom omelette, I ordered the same. "We sit down together and have tea time if you will, and watch a black and white movie. Right now we are watching black and white Addams Family. I guess you can say it grew on me. Miss Swan loves her tea." Interesting I learn more about her all the time. "Tell me again what to expect, I feel like a newbie and it's very unnerving to say the least."

He stopped drinking his tea, looked me straight in the eyes, "what are you worried about? We have been working on this; you know what's expected of you." What was I worried about? I know as soon as the question came out of my mouth, not being good enough, the insecurities that I didn't know I had started raising to the surface. "Hey man chill, she is not going to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, I can almost guarantee there won't be any sex even. Also with all the training there shouldn't be a problem. And making mistakes is part of the fun." He shrugged his shoulder with a wink, what the fuck, "why not? I mean if I do well why shouldn't there be any sex." Isn't that what this was all about, finding release? He was trying to hold the smile that threatened to appear. "This life is so much more than sex."

They arrived with another tea and our order. "I can honestly say she is like nothing you have ever experienced; she feels there should be a strong foundation." Taking a sip of his tea, you could see the conviction of his words, the smouldering emotions in his eyes. "Maybe it would help to hear my story. "When I applied for this position, it was really out of desperation. By that I mean not having a steady Dom for almost a year." He chuckled and shook his head at the memory, "picture this, I am a seasoned sub since I was sixteen, hard core training 24/7 life style that works because of a friends mom, then there's her. She has been a sub for a few years, and then wants to be a Dom of not one but two men. However, like I said desperate times, calls for desperate measures." There was something I have always wanted to know, "how did you hear about the position?" he looked at me like I was stupid, "Paul. He was out looking for male subs word got around the campfire. You had to bring in a resume to his office then he picked who was approved then let her choose."

He could not hold the smile away anymore, then started to talk with his hands, "When I first met her, she was sort of... mousy if you will, shy girl next door type; you know the type. The ones that couldn't hurt a fly, I almost walked out. The first thought was she won't be able to handle me, you know there is a certain level of dominance needed for this. But there was a fire in her eyes that said she was up for the challenge." I gestured for a refill of my coffee, "The interview I felt went well, I found there was something about her that drew me in just talking with her. However there was an obstacle and the main one had a name and his name was Paul." He said his name with such venom and hate, "if she approved you had to go to the next stage of approval which involved him. Let me tell you that man is a piece of work!" How could I forget that, he made quite the impression.

He sighed, "He used to intimidate me, well us, and he was always a phone call away. He was this invisible presence that was always there, even if he was across the world. He was her rock when she wasn't feeling secure in something; he was the only one who could turn that frown upside down. No matter how hard Demetri and I tried." He gave me a sad smile, "He would give her anything in the world, trips, money, jewels, house, cars, education, and businesses anything but the one thing she wanted, which was his submission. I realize now the interviews, his weird acceptance of what was us, and it was all part of it you know it was a well thought out plan." He stopped shaking his head, took a deep breath.

Come on you can't just stop there, "what plan are you talking about?" He sat there a second, "Why he allowed her to have two men living in his house, is because he figured she could not fall in love with us. He most likely thought she would come back, though it never occurred." He put his fork down. "He had her wound real tight, she could be herself that girl next door it was what he created. When he evaporated as a constant presence in the picture she blossomed and everything just ...clicked with her and us." He couldn't hide the smile while his mind drifted to some personal memories they all shared.

"She spent a lot of time getting to know us, building trust between us all. She is more than a Dom to us, she is a friend, a lover, and confidant. I knew the day I got the call about adding you to the list you would change things for us. Then the part, the way you looked at her and watched her it was like you were already a part of us, making sure she was always somewhere that you could see then the way she blushed with your watching. It's been so long been a long time since she did that, it went right down chest." He shook his head, chuckling. "I knew then you were here to stay." I gave him a long look, "and your ok if I am here indefinitely?" He just shrugs indifferently, I can only hope Demetri feels the same, but something tells me it's highly unlikely.

I totally missed the part of why I wasn't getting sex. "And what does this have to do with the lack of sex?", he laughed at me, I couldn't help but frown. "Like I said she is nothing you have ever seen, trust is something you will have to build with her, or have you already?" I didn't know for sure. "I am not saying that you won't get pleasure because you will and if you behave you will get release as well. Chin up buddy you are going to have a blast."

"I am going to let you in on a few things, I think she is maybe hoping for something more long term. She hasn't said anything either way however my gut is telling me different. Now the reason she is going to perform a scene with you tonight I still do not know if it's going to be open viewing or when we get back. Is all about trust, have you ever heard of Kinbaku?" I shook my head, "no can't say I have." He clears his throat, "well it Japanese erotic bondage, she hasn't said what she is going to do I just know that's going to be your scene. Sure hope you're as flexible as you look."

That gave me a lot to think about also research so I don't go in blind. The rest of the breakfast went by fast, before I knew it was over. He stood up leaving money for the bill, "Oh and one more thing, when we're out, stay on her right side because I am always on the left. So for instance if she uses her right hand and says come it's me she is calling forward." He patted me on the shoulder on the way by, "don't worry buddy you will be fine, welcome to the family brother."

Leaving me to think over everything he just revealed, because ready or not here I come.


End file.
